Ousada Conquista
by Lya Nikolaevna
Summary: U.A. Harry recebeu um ultimato de sua namorada. Sem saber o que fazer, pediu ajuda a Gina. Ela, por sua vez, viu aí sua chance de finalmente conquistá-lo. Será que ela vai conseguir? CAPITULO 7 ON! Finalmente! XD
1. Capítulo 1: A Chance

_(U.A.) Gina Weasley tinha apenas uma semana para evitar que Harry cometesse o maior erro de sua vida. Sua namorada dera-lhe um ultimato: casar-se com ela ou romper o namoro. Gina não tinha escolha e teria de jogar pesado. Usando todas as armas possíveis, ela vai a luta._

_Obs: A idéia central é baseada no livro de mesmo nome. _

_**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K._

**

* * *

**

**Ousada Conquista**

**Capítulo 1 – A Chance**

- Preciso falar com você. – disse uma voz aflita às minhas costas. Nem precisei me virar para ver quem era e foi inevitável que um sorriso brotasse em meus lábios.

- Bom dia pra você também, Harry. – respondi sem tirar os olhos da batata que estava descascando. Ele se acomodou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

- Você não sabe o que acon...

- Harry! – O que aconteceu eu não cheguei realmente a descobrir, já que meu sexto irmão, que acabava de chegar, o interrompeu. – Que bom que está aqui! Pensei que não fosse vir...

Harry ainda me lançou um olhar que dizia _"falo com você depois"_ e levantou-se para cumprimentar Rony, que era o seu melhor amigo há mais de dez anos. Isso me deixou meio apreensiva. Se ele tinha um problema, por que me procurava e não ao Rony? Não que não fossemos amigos, éramos sim, mas nossa amizade não chegava aos pés da que ele tinha com Rony.

- Oi, Gina! Olá, Harry! – essa era Hermione, minha amiga e noiva de Ronald, que acabava de entrar na cozinha, provavelmente tinha vindo com meu irmão.

- Bom dia, Mione. – cumprimentou Harry, sorrindo.

- Oi, Mi. – eu disse.

- Papai deve estar precisando de ajuda com a churrasqueira. Por que vocês dois não vão até lá dar uma mãozinha? – sugeri, quando os rapazes começaram a fazer muito alvoroço, quase me fazendo cortar o dedo.

- Okay, vamos. – concordou Ronald, meio carrancudo.

- Onde está Molly? – O Potter perguntou quando estava à porta.

- Foi no mercado com o Carlinhos. Já deve estar voltando.

Eles saíram para o quintal, deixando eu e Mione sozinhas.

- Ufa. – deixei escapar.

- Dá um desconto a eles. – Hermione, sorrindo, sentou-se ao meu lado para me ajudar com as batatas. – Fazia tempo que não se viam.

- Não me importo que façam alvoroço, contanto que não atrapalhem minha concentração.

- Como está se saindo no apartamento novo?

Eu pensei alguns segundos antes de responder. Há uma semana tinha saído de casa para morar sozinha. O apartamento que alugara ficava bem próximo do escritório onde trabalhava e me concedia toda a privacidade que tanto prezava. Não estou reclamando de não ter privacidade na casa da minha família, mas era meio difícil evitar uma certa invasão na minha vida pessoal. Ainda mais tendo seis irmãos mais velhos que eram bastante protetores e ciumentos.

- Acho que não está nada mal para uma primeira semana. – suspirei. – Mas ainda estou em período de adaptação, sabe? Fica meio difícil se organizar quando se está acostumada a ter tudo na mão.

- Tipo roupas lavadas, comida nos horários certos...

- Exatamente. Sem contar com a faxina, né? Não sei quando vou arrumar tempo para pôr tudo em ordem!

- Não devia aproveitar o dia de hoje para isso? – sugeriu Mione com um olhar um tanto repreensivo.

- Eu sei, Mi. Mas essa semana foi tão cansativa. Ontem pelo menos lavei as roupas e fui ao supermercado. Só faltou a faxina.

- Insisto que deveria ter aproveitado a manhã de hoje...

- Você acha que os Weasley me perdoariam se eu faltasse o primeiro almoço de domingo depois que me mudei?! Acho que eles colocariam a polícia atrás de mim. – fiz uma careta e ela riu.

- Muito provavelmente!

Levantei-me com a vasilha de batatas picadas, peguei uma panela com água e levei ao fogo. Passando pela janela, vi Fred, George, Ronald e Harry _brincando_ com a bola de futebol. Uma cena bem comum aos domingos quando costumávamos nos reunir, mas não pude deixar de observar. O Potter de repente saiu da rodinha e foi ajudar meu pai a montar a churrasqueira que ele mesmo havia inventado, juntando peças de antigas churrasqueiras e não sei mais de quê. Esse era um tipo de passatempo do excêntrico sr. Arthur Weasley. Ele adorava montar e desmontar coisa, descobrir como funcionavam e reinventar. Minha mãe ficava doida com essa mania, porque ele acabava juntando um monte de tralhas, mas depois de tantos anos de casados, acabou se conformando.

Mione veio se juntar a mim na janela, provavelmente para ver o que eu tanto olhava. E logo percebeu em quem minha atenção estava fixa.

- Harry tinha dito que não viria hoje. – ela comentou, vaga. – Parece que já tinha outros planos.

- É, eu sei. Ele também me disse isso na sexta.

- O que será que aconteceu para que ele mudasse de idéia?

- Ele está estranho hoje. – disse, pensativa, ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Como assim estranho? – ela me olhou com um sobrancelha erguida.

- Não sei dizer. Mas ele disse que queria falar comigo.

- Falar com você? Sobre o que acha que ele quer lhe falar? – ela franziu o cenho como se estudasse uma possibilidade e eu sabia exatamente qual era. Ela desde sempre soubera que eu tinha uma quedinha por ele. Com o passar dos anos, deixei a _paixonite infantil_ de lado, mas a atração que sentia por ele atualmente não tinha mesmo nada de infantil.

- Não pode ser nada sobre o que está pensando, Mione. – descartei logo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – cruzou os braços.

- Ora, Mi, nós duas sabemos muito bem que ele jamais vai me ver como algo mais do que a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo.

- Ele te considera muito, Gina. Desde que você começou a trabalhar na mesma companhia que ele, tenho certeza que o relacionamento de vocês evoluiu.

Em partes, até que ela tinha razão. Não trabalhávamos nos mesmos setores, mas sempre nos esbarrávamos nos corredores e salas de reuniões e às vezes até íamos almoçar juntos. Aos vinte e seis anos, ele já era diretor do departamento de vendas e eu, com meus humildes vinte e quatro aninhos, tentava alcançar mais espaço no setor de publicidade, inteiramente ligado com o de vendas.

- Evoluiu de certo modo. Pode-se dizer que somos bons amigos, mas nada além disso.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar a mudar isso. – Misteriosa, Hermione se limitou a responder meu olhar interrogativo indo até sua bolsa e retirando de lá um volume que me pareceu um livro dentro de um saco. – Vou te contar um segredo, Gi, mas tem que me prometer não contar nada a ninguém.

Apesar de estar meio incerta quanto ao que estava por vim, prometi guardar segredo. Ela, então, retirou o livro de dentro da sacola e segurou de modo que eu visse a capa.

- _Fisgue Seu Homem_. – li, incrédula. – Que tipo de livro é esse, Mione?

- O tipo de livro que vai fazer o homem de seus sonhos te enxergar como mulher! – ela respondeu, empolgada.

- Não pode acreditar realmente nisso! – Eu me negava a acreditar no que estava vendo. Bem, eu sabia que Hermione era fissurada em livros, mas exatamente por isso, por ela ser uma pessoa lógica e racional, que eu me recusava a entender que ela poderia dar atenção a esse tipo de leitura.

- Oh, mas realmente dá certo! – Ela parecia realmente convicta, e eu me perguntei se toda a agitação da preparação para o casamento não tinha acabado com o juízo dela. – Não vê eu e o Rony? Você sabe como ele é meio lento, não é? E se não fosse as dicas desse livro duvido que o teria feito me enxergar! – concluiu orgulhosa de si mesma e do seu _precioso_ livro. Essa confissão dela só me deixou ainda mais preocupada. Talvez fosse melhor correr com ela para um psiquiatra, talvez ainda tivesse salvação!

- Mas o Rony sempre gostou de você, Hermione. – tentei fazê-la ouvir a voz da razão, esperançosa. – Ele só demorou um pouquinho...

- Um pouquinho? Há! Aposto que demoraria muito mais se eu não tivesse seguido às dicas do livro.

- Hermione, sinceramente, eu acho que... – comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompida pela chegada do meu segundo irmão mais velho e minha mãe.

- Quem poderia imaginar que o mercado estaria tão cheio em pleno domingo! – exclamou minha mãe, esbaforida. – Ah, Hermione! Que bom que chegou!

- Vim com o Rony. – contou enquanto era envolvida num terno abraço. – E o Harry também está aqui!

Ao ouvir o nome do dito cujo só faltou mamãe dar um pulo de alegria. Era de conhecimento geral da nação que ela tinha uma enorme afinidade com ele, adquirida desde o primeiro momento em que ele pôs os pés em nossa casa. E ele acabou por ter aceitação da parte de todos os Weasley, tornando-o assim praticamente um membro da família. Eu disse _praticamente_? Na verdade, ele é considerado um familiar tanto quanto Rony, Gui, ou qualquer outro de meus irmãos. Ele costumava na época de escola passar uma boa parte das férias de verão conosco e até alguns natais.

Minha mãe saiu para o quintal, seguida pelo Carlinhos e novamente eu e Mione fomos deixadas sozinhas.

- Dê ao menos uma olhada no livro. – ela murmurou colocando o _bendito_ livro em minhas mãos, antes de ir para o quintal também.

Querendo me livrar daquele objeto antes que alguém me visse segurando _aquilo_, corri para sala e o enfiei na minha bolsa. Depois o devolveria a ela. Guardei bem a tempo, porque assim que fechei a bolsa, chegou Percy, meu empertigado irmão, junto com Gui e Fleur, a esposa francesa de Gui.

Enquanto nós mulheres preparávamos tudo na cozinha, os homens se revezavam entre a churrasqueira e uma partida de futebol. Quando a comida ficou pronta, arrumamos tudo numa grande mesa do lado de fora, próximo à churrasqueira.

Com meu prato pronto, fui me sentar num banquinho improvisado embaixo de uma árvore, observando os meninos jogando bola. Mas eles logo pararam para comer e Harry se aproximou de mim, também carregando seu prato. Meu coração chegou a falhar uma batida com a visão que tive. Ele estava com a camisa pendurada no ombro, deixando à mostra os músculos do peito e dos braços. Os cabelos negros estavam grudados na testa devido ao suor. _Lindo..._

Comemos praticamente em silêncio, até que ele resolveu abrir a linda boquinha dele...

- Preciso de você, Gin.

Tem noção do esforço que eu fiz para não me engasgar com o suco? Creio que não. Meus olhos lacrimejaram devido ao esforço e eu sentia claramente que estava ficando vermelha. Por sorte, ele estava com o olhar vidrado e não reparou em nada disso. A surpresa de ouvir essas palavras quase fez meu coração parar de bater.

- Estou com um grande problema, Gin, e não faço a mínima idéia de como resolvê-lo.

Tudo bem que não era exatamente o que eu esperava. Mas... Pelo menos ele me chamou de _Gin_. Ele era o único que me chamava assim, o que tornava o apelido bastante especial. Só com isso ele já conquistou minha simpatia em relação a esse problema.

- O que houve, Harry? – perguntei, suavemente.

- É a Cho.

Ah, a Cho! A maldita Cho Chang! Eu devia mesmo ter imaginado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei disfarçando a decepção.

- Ela me deu um ultimato. – contou fazendo uma careta engraçada.

- Que tipo de ultimato, Harry? – Eu estava começando a perder a paciência. Por que raios ele não falava tudo logo de uma vez?

- Ou eu aceito oficializar o relacionamento ou então ela rompe o namoro! – disparou, parecendo ultrajado. Dessa vez eu me engasguei de verdade. _Nota mental: Nunca mais beber nada enquanto estiver conversando com o Potter._ Ele deu uns tapinhas nada delicados nas minhas costas.

- Como assim _oficializar_? – _Que diacho ela quis dizer com isso, caramba?_ Tive vontade de gritar.

- Casamento. – a palavra saiu da boca dele de tal modo como se falasse da maior e mais temida praga do mundo. Isso me deu um certo alívio por que essa não parecia uma solução muito agradável para ele. – É _isso_ ou nada.

- Mas por que isso agora? Vocês só estão juntos há uns seis meses!

- Pois é! E estávamos praticamente morando juntos, sabe? – Isso fez com que meu coração se apertasse, mas disfarcei. – Até disse a ela que podia se mudar para a minha casa, mas ela se fez de ofendida e disse que já era hora de assumirmos um compromisso!

- E o que pretende fazer?

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, despenteando-os mais do que já estavam, num gesto típico de nervosismo.

- Não faço idéia! Ela me deu uma semana para decidir. – deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu não estou pronto para me casar. Mas também não quero perdê-la! Nosso relacionamento ia tão bem, não entendo por que isso agora! – lamentou-se.

- E como você espera que eu te ajude?

- Você é mulher, deve entendê-la melhor do que eu. Me ajude a achar uma solução para uma conciliação ou ao menos a tomar uma decisão.

Suspirei resignada. Eu não tinha muita opção, não é?

- Eu não sei como posso fazer isso. – Isso era inteiramente verdade, afinal, como entender uma pessoa que é completamente oposta a você? Eu não fazia idéia. Mas uma idéia ousada me ocorreu. E se eu aproveitasse essa semana de prazo que ele tinha para fazê-lo me notar? Talvez essa fosse minha última chance e eu não poderia desperdiçar, não é? – Mas prometo tentar.

Inesperadamente, ele me abraçou e depositou um beijo na minha bochecha. Eu provavelmente fiquei igual um tomate ambulante (essa é a desvantagem de ter a pele muito clara ¬¬), então fiquei de pé rapidamente para que ele não percebesse meu rubor.

- Sabia que você me ajudaria, Gin! Muito obriga...

- Não me agradeça ainda. – cortei com um sorriso sem jeito. Equilibrei o meu prato e o dele, os talheres e os copos e rumei para a cozinha.

Só quando estava chegando em casa é que a minha ficha caiu. Se em quinze anos, ele não havia me notado, o que poderia ser feito para mudar isso em sete dias?

Quando abri a bolsa para pegar a chave do apartamento, me deparei com o livro que Mione havia me emprestado. Tinha até esquecido da existência do bendito! Peguei o livro com um sorriso, talvez ele pudesse ser útil. Ah, você acha que é apelação? Bem, situações desesperadoras requerem medidas desesperadas!

**§§§ Continua §§§**

* * *

_O que será que Gin vai aprontar?? É esperar para ver! XD_

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Ficarei esperando reviews para postar o próximo! n.n_

_bjnhux _


	2. Capítulo 2: Que Comece a Guerra!

**Ousada Conquista**

**Capítulo 2 – Que Comece a Guerra!**

_Segunda-feira_

"_O __amor se parece muito com a guerra. __Este livro será seu guia para uma __estratégia vencedora. Comece por abalar o equilíbrio e a tran­__qüilidade dele. Faça algo inesperado." __Fisgue seu Homem_

- Publicidade e Marketing, Ginevra Weasley. – disse automaticamente ao atender o telefone.

- _Bom dia, Gina_. – ouvi a voz sexy de Harry do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia, Harry. – respondi no meu melhor tom profissional, tentando disfarçar a satisfação de ouvir a voz dele logo pela manhã. – O que posso fazer por você?

- _Não fale assim, Gin._ – repreendeu. – _Faz parecer que eu só te procuro para pedir favores._

Eu sorri.

- Oh, me desculpe. Vai dizer que ligou só para ouvir a minha voz?

- _E existe uma maneira melhor de começar o dia?_ – disse num tom divertido.

Eu reprimi um suspiro. Por mais que eu quisesse sabia que não era verdade.

- E então, não vai me dizer por que ligou?

- _Sexta é aniversário de Molly._

Abafei um gemido. Como eu pude esquecer o aniversário da minha própria mãe?

- Eu sei. – disfarcei, apesar de perceber que ele estava rindo, provavelmente por adivinhar que eu havia esquecido. – E daí...?

- _Achei que você poderia me ajudar a escolher o presente._

- Claro. – Levei a mão à testa. Com tantas coisas para resolver, como arrumaria tempo para ir fazer compras com ele?

- _A propósito, Mione ficou responsável pela decoração da festa e estava querendo falar com você._

- Festa?! Que festa?

- _Da sua mãe, Gin. _– explicou pacientemente. - _Seus irmãos resolveram fazer uma festa surpresa. _

Por que eu tinha a impressão de que era a última a saber? T.T

- O QUÊ?! VOCÊS ESTÃO ORGANIZANDO UMA FESTA SURPRESA PARA MINHA MÃE E NÃO ME FALAM NADA? - Luna e Simas, que ocupavam a mesma sala que eu, me olharam espantados. Eu girei a cadeira ficando de frente para a parede e de costas para eles. Me forcei a baixar a voz. – Eu tinha o direito de saber!

- _Estou te falando, não é?_ – Ele riu e depois completou, sério: – _Além disso, todos sabem o quanto você está atarefada essa semana. Mione só precisa que você lhe dê algumas dicas sobre as preferências de Molly. Tenho certeza que isso não vai tomar muito do seu tempo._

- Não estou preocupada com o meu tempo, Potter! Só acho que tenho direito de fazer parte dos planos!

- _Ow, não precisa ficar zangada, ruivinha! Eles não pretendiam te deixar de fora, só não queriam te sobrecarregar._

Respirei fundo. Eu sabia que eles não haviam feito por mal, mas com toda a pressão do trabalho eu andava estressada. A partir de quinta-feira participaríamos de uma feira de exposição comercial, onde a Corporação Black lançaria uma nova pasta dental antibacteriana, _Fresh All Day_. E eu estava encarregada da organização, o que não era nada fácil.

- Desculpe, Harry, eu...

- _Não precisa se desculpar, Gin. Eu sei que está nervosa por causa da exposição._

- É, tenho medo de que alguma coisa dê errado. Se eu me sair bem dessa, talvez eu consiga a promoção que tanto quero, mas se não...

_- Pare de se preocupar e concentre-se em fazer as coisas funcionarem._ – Ao mesmo tempo que sua voz soara firme, era também confortadora. – _Lembre-se que estamos juntos nessa._

- Farei o possível.

- _Podemos comprar o presente da sua mãe na hora do almoço?_

- Tudo bem.

Próximo à hora combinada, fui até o banheiro disposta a dar um jeito na minha aparência. Passei um pouco de rimel e batom e soltei meus longos cabelos ruivos. Eu usava um tailleur rosa-claro com uma blusa branca por baixo. Retirei o casaquinho, ficando só com a blusa decotada e a saia que modelava meus quadris e terminava quase um palmo acima do joelho.

Encontrei Harry no átrio me esperando. Ele estava lindo como sempre, de roupa social e o cabelo levemente desalinhado. Os óculos lhe davam um ar intelectual que o deixava ainda mais charmoso. Quando me viu, me olhou fixamente, com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Você está... diferente. – disse num sussurro quando o alcancei. Sorri internamente. _Um ponto para mim!_

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – perguntei divertida, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Os olhos dele desceram do meu rosto, passando pelo decote e se fixando por alguns segundos nas minhas pernas. Ele estava acostumado a me ver em casa usando roupas largas e confortáveis ou com terninhos bem-comportados no trabalho. Não pude evitar que um leve rubor tingisse meu rosto.

- É... estranho. – ele murmurou tão baixo que eu quase não pude ouvir. Em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, como que para espantar pensamentos indesejáveis. Colocando uma mão nas minhas costas, me guiou para a porta que levava ao estacionamento.

- O que quis dizer com _estranho_? – Agora eu estava confusa. Será que não tinha gostado da minha aparência? Mas eu jurava ter visto um brilho de apreciação naqueles encantadores olhos verdes! _"Talvez tenha sido somente um reflexo na lente dos óculos." _

- Nada, esquece.

Andamos até o carro dele em silêncio. Dois rapazes passaram por nós e um deles ficou me encarando com um sorriso sedutor e deu um leve aceno. Isso não passou despercebido ao Harry, que lançou a ele um olhar ameaçador. _"Não se empolgue, queridinha! É exatamente assim que o Rony reagiria numa situação dessa! Atitude típica de irmão mais velho!" _

- Tem certeza que essa sua roupa é apropriada para vir trabalhar? – ele perguntou quando entramos no carro.

- O que tem de errado com a minha roupa? – Cruzei os braços e franzi a testa, contendo um sorriso. Eu sabia que não tinha nada de errado com a roupa, o problema era que pela primeira vez ele estava me vendo como mulher. E parecia confuso com isso.

Ele me deu uma longa olhada e deixou escapar um sorriso antes de responder.

- Absolutamente nada. – E deu partida no carro. O silêncio se estendeu por alguns minutos até que Harry o rompeu. - Pensei em irmos ao shopping e comermos numa lanchonete _fast-food_. O que acha?

- Por mim, está ótimo.

Após lancharmos saímos caminhando pelo shopping observando as vitrines.

- Tivemos um pequeno problema com os panfletos. – comentei. Por ser o manda-chuva do setor de vendas, Harry participaria diretamente do lançamento.

- O quê? – ele ficou preocupado.

- Calma, já está resolvido. – tranqüilizei. – A gráfica nos mandou a primeira centena de amostra, mas o nome da pasta estava errado. Falei com eles, e o gerente garantiu que estará tudo corrigido e pronto até quarta de manhã.

- Ótimo.

- Olhe aquela roupa! – apontei um elegante conjunto que estava no manequim de uma das lojas. Harry soltou um pequeno gemido.

- Não estamos aqui para você fazer compras, Gin.

- E quem disse que é para mim? – me pus a andar em direção a loja, animada. – Se vai haver uma festa, então mamãe precisa estar vestida à altura.

Entramos na loja e uma simpática senhora veio nos atender.

- Pois não?

- Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada naquele conjunto azul que está na vitrine.

- Excelente escolha. É para você?

- Não, é para a mãe dela. Presente de aniversário. – Harry apressou-se em responder, como se temesse que eu resolvesse comprar para mim. O sorriso da mulher se alargou enquanto ia pegar a roupa.

Harry andou até o outro balcão onde estavam expostas várias jóias. Eu aproveitei a distração de Harry, para dar uma olhada nos vestidos que estavam pendurados.

- Onde vai ser a festa? – perguntei distraída, pegando um vestido verde tomara-que-caia. Já que estava ali, que mal havia em aproveitar e comprar algo para mim?

- No salão do Hamilton's.

Olhei para ele de queixo caído. O Hamilton's era um dos restaurantes mais elegantes e exclusivos da cidade.

- Como conseguiu?

- Eu tenho meus contatos. – ele sorriu, convencido.

Coloquei o vestido de volta no lugar e andei até o balcão. Examinei as roupas e acabei me decidindo pela conjunto azul que tinha visto primeiro.

- Não gostou do vestido? – Harry perguntou.

- Que vestido? – franzi a testa, confusa.

- Aquele verde que você estava olhando. Por que não experimenta? Acho que ia ficar lindo em você. – ele disse num tom profundo, fazendo com que um arrepio me percorresse.

- Ahn, certo. – foi só o que consegui dizer antes de me virar, pegar o vestido e me dirigir ao provador.

O vestido ficou perfeito. Saí da cabine satisfeita. Me deparei com a vendedora colocando duas caixas aveludadas num saco de papel com o nome da loja e o entregando ao Harry. Fiquei intrigada, possivelmente ele havia comprado uma jóia para minha mãe, mas e a outra? Será que era para a Cho? E se ele tivesse se decidido a aceitar a chantagem dela e tivesse comprado um anel de noivado?

- E então?

A voz dele me tirou dos devaneios e me trouxe de volta para a realidade. Só então eu me dei conta que estava pateticamente parada a alguns passos do provador com o vestido na mão. Sacudi a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e avancei até onde ele estava, entregando o vestido para a senhora.

- Ficou ótimo. – Olhei para o pacote na mão dele e ensaiei um sorriso. – Já escolheu seu presente?

- Sim, é um par desses pentinhos de prender o cabelo com safiras.

- Safiras?! Uau! – exclamei de olhos arregalados.

- Sua mãe tem sorte de ter um genro como ele. – opinou a vendedora, piscando um olho pra mim. Antes que eu pudesse corrigi-la, Harry disse:

- Eu que tenho sorte! Ela é como se fosse uma mãe para mim.

Sorri para ele, paguei o vestido e o presente e saímos da loja. Novamente me veio à mente a imagem da segunda caixinha de jóia.

- Harry? – chamei, meio incerta. Quando ele me olhou, perguntei: – Já decidiu o que vai fazer em relação a Cho?

- Estou esperando que você me ajude.

- Você gosta muito dela, não é? – Não sei o que me levou a fazer essa pergunta, já que a resposta era óbvia, mas não pude evitar. Afinal, não dizem que a esperança é a última que morre?

- Gosto sim. Se não gostasse não teria ficado todo esse tempo com ela.

Ok, a pobre coitada da minha esperança não a mínima sorte, né? Engoli a decepção que parecia ter ficado entalada na minha garganta.

- Se gosta tanto assim dela, então por que toda essa indecisão? Diz logo sim e pronto!

Ele parou de andar e me fitou, parecendo meio atordoado. Demorou alguns segundos para falar.

- Casamento é um grande passo, não acha? – eu assenti. Ele voltou a andar e eu o acompanhei. – Não sei se estou pronto para isso.

Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido...

- Não tenho idéia de como eu poderia te ajudar. – dei um suspiro desanimado.

- Por que não faz uma lista com as vantagens do casamento?

Eu sabia que ele não estava falando sério, mas aquilo me deixou furiosa.

"_O que quer, seu idiota? Que eu te empurre de uma vez pros braços daquela sua namoradinha 'Cho'rona? Tá achando que eu sou masoquista, é?"_

Apressei os passos, passando a frente dele. A essa altura já estávamos no estacionamento do shopping. Ele avançou e me segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que eu me voltasse.

- Ei! O que houve?

Eu ergui os olhos e me deparei com aquelas maravilhosas íris verdes me fitando intensamente. No mesmo instante a frustração desapareceu da minha mente. Assim como tudo o mais. Os lábios dele, que estavam a apenas alguns centímetros a minha frente, eram tão tentadores que eu quase não resisti ao impulso de beijá-lo.

"_Calma, Gina. Controle-se!"_ Falou a minha bendita consciência! _Nota mental: Mandar minha consciência de férias para o Alasca com passagem só de ida! ¬¬_

Pestanejando, forcei minha mente a voltar a funcionar. Não foi muito fácil ter que lembrar de tudo tão rápido: quem eu era... onde eu estava... o que deveria fazer a seguir... o que não poderia fazer de jeito nenhum naquele momento, embora fosse o que eu mais desejasse na vida... Ah, sim ele tinha me perguntado o que houve.

- Na... nada. – gaguejei.

Ele apertou os olhos e por um mísero instante eu tive a impressão de que ele ia fazer exatamente o que eu me neguei há alguns segundos, mas ao invés disso o filho-de-uma-égua (_Mil perdões, Lily!_) sacudiu a cabeça e se afastou bruscamente.

Todo o caminho de volta à corporação foi acompanhado por um silêncio mortal. Era quase como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Qual o problema? – eu o interceptei, pouco antes de atravessarmos a porta da empresa.

- Problema? Não há problema nenhum! – Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele olhava por sobre meu ombro.

Cruzei os braços, irritada.

- Então porque não está falando comigo?

- Mas eu to falando com você! – protestou.

_Ai, meu anjinho-protetor-das-ruiv__inhas-indefesas, dá-me santa paciência!_

- Não estava há um minuto atrás!

Já estávamos chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam por ali.

- Será que pode falar mais baixo? – ralhou no mesmo tom.

- Quem está falando alto agora, hein, espertinho? – eu também não baixei a voz.

- Qual é o _seu_ problema afinal?

- Ham-ham. – alguém pigarreou às minhas costas. Mas é óbvio que eu ignorei. u.u

- Eu que tenho um problema agora?! Pelo que eu me lembre foi você que me ignorou durante todo o caminho de volta!

- Ham-ham.

- Eu não te ignorei! Eu só... – ele começou a se defender, mas mudou de idéia. – Ah! Esquece!

Okay, okay. Estávamos parecendo duas crianças patéticas discutindo, mas eu estava me sentindo frustrada e precisava descontar em alguém. Mais especificamente, precisava descontar nele, que era o responsável por me sentir assim.

- Ah é, né? Já que é assim, então não venha mais me pedir ajuda!

- Ham-ham!

- Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu...

- HAM-HAM! – o pigarro dessa vez foi mais alto.

- O QUÊ É? – Harry e eu perguntamos juntos. Eu me virei e dei de cara com o lindo-sexy-e-tudo-de-bom presidente da empresa.

- Black! – Fechei os olhos imaginando o que eu faria da minha vida agora que provavelmente seria despedida. Para minha total surpresa, quando abri os olhos, Sirius nos olhava com um sorriso divertido.

- Crianças, será que vocês se incomodariam de... ahn... _conversar_ num local privado? Sabe como é né... esse tipo de... _conversa_ em público acaba distraindo os outros de seus trabalhos.

Horácio Slugorn, que era diretor do meu departamento e estava logo atrás dele, deu uma risadinha rouca e em seguida tossiu para disfarçar.

- Er... Ele está certo, crianças. – Virou-se para os incautos que assistiam a cena. – Estão olhando o quê? Voltem ao trabalho!

Os curiosos se apressaram em seguir seus caminhos. Slugorn se voltou para mim.

- Vamos até minha sala, Weasley. Temos que discutir alguns detalhes da campanha.

- Sim, senhor. Com licença, sr. Black. – disse formalmente e vi Sirius fazer uma careta por ser chamado de senhor. Ignorando propositalmente a presença de Harry, quase o derrubei ao passar, seguindo Horácio em direção aos elevadores.

- TEMOS UMA REUNIÃO ÀS CINCO E MEIA NA MINHA SALA, GINA! – ouvi Harry me lembrar, instantes antes da porta do elevador fechar.

Mais tarde, na sala de Harry, nos tratamos como se nada tivesse acontecido. De início, eu estava meio sem graça e ele também, mas de acordo com que fomos abordando os últimos detalhes do lançamento, acabamos descontraindo.

- Não falou sério hoje mais cedo, não é? - ele perguntou no final da reunião.

- Sobre...? – indaguei sem tirar os olhos do bloco onde estava escrevendo.

- Você disse para não contar mais com sua ajuda você-sabe-para-quê.

- Hum, não sei...

- Qual é, Gina?! Eu já pedi desculpas! – disse num tom quase de súplica.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. – sorri, finalmente o fitando. - Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Ótimo.

Olhei o relógio, faltavam poucos minutos para às seis.

- Já está na minha hora. – me levantei. – Tenho que ir.

- Eu te dou uma carona, também estou de saída.

Eu passei na minha sala para pegar minhas coisas e então fomos para o estacionamento.

- Até amanhã, Harry. - me despedi quando ele parou o carro em frente ao prédio que eu morava.

Num impulso, me inclinei e dei um beijo no rosto dele. Harry segurou meu pulso, impedindo que eu me afastasse, e me olhou confuso por um instante e naquele momento eu percebi que talvez algo estivesse começando a mudar dentro dele. Ele me soltou de repente, como se tivesse levado um choque, e olhou para frente.

- Boa noite, Gin.

Desci do carro com um leve sorriso pairando em meu rosto e mais decidida do que nunca. Eu ganharia essa batalha, ou eu não me chamava Ginevra Molly Weasley!

**§§§ Continua §§§**

* * *

_Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou meio fraquinho, né? Mas calma... é só o início! logo logo as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes! XD_

_Bom, se tudo correr como o planejado, a fic vai ter 7 capítulos, um representando cada dia da semana. O primeiro se passou no domingo, esse na segunda e assim por diante. Espero que continuem acompanhando! __Prometo fazer o possível para postar o próximo capítulo bem rápido, em no máximo dois dias!_

_Ah, me desculpem pelos erros do capítulo anterior (eu axei pelo menos dois! XD) e tbm se tiver algum nesse aqui pq ñ tive tempo de revisar._

_Muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando e a quem deixou reviews. Aqui vão as respostas:_

_**Juli-chan:** Obrigada! Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado! XD Espero que goste desse tbm e q continue acompanhando!!_

_**Arthur Cadarn:** Tortura? uhauahuauha! Bom, eu precisava saber se tinha pelo menos uma pessoa acompanhando pra poder continuar, não é? rsrsrs Obrigada pelo elogio qnto ao outro capítulo. Sei q esse ñ chegou aos pés daquele, mas momentos melhores virão, eu prometo:D_

_**Ari Duarte:** Q bom q adorou!! n.n Capítulo pequenininho? Vou tentar fazer os outros maiores, em homenagem a vc:D Bem, e eu diria q a Mione não dorme no ponto! uahuahua Eu tbm AMO o Harry!! Continua lendo, hein? _

Vlw, gnt!! Até o próximo!!!

bjnhux


	3. Capítulo 3: Permanecendo Alerta

_**N/A: **Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo especialmente a __**Juli-chan, **__**Arthur Cadarn, **__**Ari Duarte, **__**Denise **__e __**Beatriz.**_

**

* * *

**

**Ousada Conquista**

**Capítulo 3 – Permanecendo Alerta**

_Terça-feira_

"_O __conceito de que os homens sentem __atração, e que as mulheres se apai­__xonam, não está completamente errado. Mas também não __está certo. Do ponto de vista __estratégico, é melhor que a mente dele esteja enevoada e que a sua permaneça alerta." _

_Fisgue Seu Homem_

Ao contrário de acordar animada com minha nova determinação, despertei com a inquietante sensação de que estava tendo esperanças demais. Se em uma vida inteira Harry não havia me notado, o que faria isso mudar agora? Além disso, e se ele amasse realmente a Cho? Se fosse assim o melhor que eu teria a fazer seria sair do caminho para que eles pudessem ser felizes, ao invés de confundir ainda mais a cabeça dele.

- Amanhã depois do almoço você e sua equipe já podem ir arrumar o estande. - lembrou-me o presidente da Corporação, Sirius Black.

- Estaremos lá. – garanti, com um sorriso radiante. Dentro de dois dias começaria a feira de exposição comercial, que ocorreria no Centro de Convenções e Eventos da cidade.

- De manhã, procure Marlene que ela lhe entregará os crachás. – ele indicou a jovem loira que estava ao seu lado, sua assistente, e ela sorriu para mim. Eu olhei para ela meio incerta, estava começando a ficar preocupada. E se a campanha fosse um fracasso? Provavelmente fariam picadinho de mim! – Não se preocupe, Gina. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

_Que ótimo! Além de lindo, ele também sabe ler mentes! _

Sirius deu um de seus sorrisos, possivelmente achando que era encorajador, mas que na verdade era extremamente sexy.

Esse era o fim da reunião de diretoria que durara toda a manhã. Quando estava me dirigindo à porta, Harry passou a minha frente e abriu a porta para mim.

- Vamos almoçar? – convidou.

- Não posso.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre _aquele_ problema, Gina.

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo. Tenho vários detalhes do lançamento para acertar e como a reunião durou a manhã toda, estou completamente enrolada.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, então te pego às oito.

- Ahn?! – olhei para ele, sem entender.

- Vamos discutir o problema durante o jantar, se não se importa.

Minha vontade foi dizer que me importava sim. Onde já se viu me levar para jantar fora para falar sobre outra mulher? Mas, por outro lado, já estava na hora de resolver esse assunto de uma vez por todas!

- Tudo bem, então. Até às oito.

Apesar de estar atolada de serviço, aproveitei a hora de almoço para comprar um vestido especial para o jantar. O resto do dia foi uma tremenda correria. Quando cheguei em casa gastei um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro no intuito de recuperar minhas energias, queria estar calma e relaxada para sobreviver a essa noite.

Quando finalmente a campainha tocou, dei uma última olhadinha no espelho. O vestido vinho realçava o vermelho dos meus cabelos, que estavam presos num rabo elegante, com cachos modelados. O corte do tecido destacava minhas curvas e o decote pronunciado deixava meus seios em evidência. Satisfeita com o resultado final, peguei a bolsa e rumei para a porta, ouvindo a campainha tocar insistentemente.

- Pensei que não fosse atender nun... – ele se interrompeu e me olhou dos pés a cabeça, de olhos arregalados. - ...ca. – concluiu quando recuperou a fala.

- Vamos? – disse me virando de costas para trancar a porta e ocultar o sorriso. Me congratulei internamente pela escolha do figurino.

Durante o trajeto de carro, notei várias vezes ele me lançar olhares de esguelha.

- Espero não estar estragando seus planos de sair com algum rapaz. – Apesar do tom de indiferença, percebi que ele estava curioso para saber o que eu ia dizer.

- Deveria ter se preocupado com isso mais cedo. – disse simplesmente. Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- _Ele_ ficou chateado por você sair comigo?

- Não.

- Por que não? Se eu fosse _ele_, não permitiria que você saísse com outro homem. - ele parecia indignado.

- Te garanto que _ninguém_ vai sentir minha falta essa noite.

- _Ele_ não te merece, sabia? Onde já se viu deixar uma mulher como você sair com outro?!

_O que será que ele quis dizer com uma-mulher-como-você? Ô.ô_

- Não tem nenhum "_ele_"! – disparei.

- Quer dizer que não está saindo com ninguém? – ele parecia incrédulo.

- Com ninguém em especial. – disfarcei, dando de ombros. Fazia um tempinho que eu não saía com ninguém, mas não ia admitir isso, não é?

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Ainda não acredito que não haja um namorado seu, em algum lugar, espetando agulhas num bonequinho de vodu com a minha aparência!

- Levando em consideração que eu não seria tola de namorar alguém que fosse adepto de vodu, acho que não é tão difícil assim de acreditar.

- Quem sabe se ele não contratou um assassino profissional?

- Ah, claro. Se eu fosse você evitaria lugares desertos. E evite também andar sozinho por aí. – eu disse ironicamente. - Agora vamos falar do assunto que nos trouxe aqui, ok? Eu estive pensando e acho que a única coisa que você tem a fazer é analisar profundamente seus sentimentos pela Cho e...

- Quanto ao jantar, - ele me interrompeu como se eu nada tivesse dito. – pensei em comida italiana ou talvez mexicana. E então, qual você prefere?

- Prefiro que pare de mudar de assunto. – bufei, irritada. Eu me sentia na obrigação de fazê-lo enxergar a realidade e se essa realidade fosse que ele a amava, eu teria que ajudá-lo a tomar a atitude certa. Mesmo que me doesse só de pensar nisso.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Quer mesmo falar sobre isso?

- Não foi por isso que me convidou para jantar? – retruquei num tom irônico.

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Se eu prometer que mais tarde voltaremos a esse assunto, podemos jantar em paz?

Sabe o que eu mais queria naquele momento? Que ele fizesse a volta e me deixasse em casa e voltasse pros braços da _queridinha_ dele! Bem, não queria exatamente que ele se acertasse com ela, mas se isso fosse preciso para que eu tivesse um fim de noite sossegado, eu até que topava! Mas eu não poderia virar as costas agora. _"Coragem, mulher!"_

- Ok. – concordei, resignada.

Fomos a um restaurante de atmosfera íntima e aconchegante. A iluminação era suave e discreta e, para completar, uma banda tocava jazz. Se eu não conhecesse bem o Potter, juraria que estava tentando me seduzir.

- Não vai querer sobremesa? – ele perguntou quando acabamos de jantar.

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, Harry. Agora vamos analisar seus sentimentos, ok?

- Certo. – ele concordou, embora parecesse meio relutante.

Respirei fundo, tomando coragem para falar.

- Vocês já estão saindo há bastante tempo, o que é uma coisa muito incomum se tratando de você, já que eu não lembro de nenhuma outra com quem tenha se relacionado por tanto tempo.

- Realmente. – ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, antes de ter um sobressalto. – Ouça essa música! Vamos dançar.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de piscar ele já estava em pé ao meu lado, com a mão estendida.

- Dan... çar? - gaguejei.

- É! Vem. - ele parecia com _muita_ vontade de dançar.

Eu pousei meus olhos nos poucos casais que dançavam abraçadinhos. Seria tentador demais dançar assim com ele!

- Mas é uma música lenta. – tentei argumentar, sentindo uma pontada de desespero.

- E daí? Vamos, Gin!

Nunca imaginei que o Harry gostasse tanto de dançar! T.T

- Eu não sei, Harry...

Ele segurou minhas mãos e me fez levantar. Praticamente me arrastou até o meio dos casais e me puxou para perto de si. Quando meu corpo tocou o dele, uma forte corrente elétrica percorreu todo o meu corpo.

"_Seja racional, Gina. Racional. Não se deixe levar pela emoção. Permaneça alerta!"_ Uma vozinha irritante dardejava em minha mente.

Ele me segurou bem junto a ele e começou a se mover no ritmo da música, me conduzindo. A respiração suave dele tocava meu pescoço me causando arrepios. Nossos corpos estavam tão colados que eu podia sentir o contorno de cada músculo daquele corpo perfeito.

"_Ser racional?! Como eu posso ser racional se ele está perto demais para que eu consiga sequer respirar?!"_

Com um pouco de dificuldade, consegui colocar uma certa distância entre nós, antes que eu enlouquecesse. Inesperadamente, ele segurou firme em minhas costas e se reclinou fazendo com que eu me inclinasse perigosamente para trás, quase me _deitando_ em pleno ar. Sorrindo com imenso prazer, me ergueu novamente e continuou me guiando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não ouse fazer isso novamente, Potter! – ralhei entre os dentes, ainda tentando me recuperar do susto e impedir que ele me puxasse para mais perto.

- Então pare de tentar se afastar. – ele sorriu e me segurou mais firme quando eu finalmente parei de resistir. – Danço muito melhor quando estou bem próximo à parceira.

_Impressão minha ou tem um certo tom provocante aí? Bem, deixa quieto..._

- Pois eu prefiro poder dançar e respirar ao mesmo tempo! – resmunguei apesar de saber que ele não me dava a mínima atenção. – Podemos falar da Cho então.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Precisamos mesmo falar dela?

- Foi para isso que viemos jantar!

- Nós já jantamos, então já superamos essa parte da noite! - sorriu abertamente.

As mãos dele deslizaram para cima e para baixo pelas minhas costas, nublando meus pensamentos. Quase inconscientemente, acariciei sua nuca.

"_Esteja alerta, Ginevra! Vigilância constante! (__**N/A:**__ homenagem a Olho-Tonto! XD)"_ Repetia a insistente vozinha interior.

- Você a ama? – perguntei repentinamente, me forçando a resistir.

- Quem? – perguntou confuso, como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância dali.

- A Cho.

- Não sei. Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã? – perguntou num tom um tanto sério.

- Como quiser.

- Sabe, é ótimo ter uma amiga como você, assim não preciso gastar dinheiro com terapeutas! – Eu apenas sorri. - Eu não mereço você, Gin. – constatou com um suspiro, alguns instantes depois.

- Eu sei disso. – ri. _"Mas não precisaria fazer muito para me merecer..."_

- Algum dia já fiz algo por você? – ele me encarou sério demais para o meu gosto.

- Você já fez muitas coisas por mim, Harry. – pestanejei, confusa.

- Tipo...?

- Conseguiu um emprego para mim na Corporação Black. – respondi depressa. Era óbvio que ele já havia feito muitas coisas por mim. A primeira delas foi ter nascido. u.u

Ele apenas deu de ombros, olhando para frente com uma expressão distante.

- Eu só te informei da vaga, foi você quem conseguiu o emprego.

- Mas foi você que me colocou na elaboração do projeto do _Fresh All Day_. – retruquei com firmeza.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça com veemência.

- Foi uma escolha óbvia, Gin, você era a pessoa mais qualificada para o serviço.

- Mas você fez...

- Não, pode ter certeza de que eu não fiz, seja lá o que fosse mencionar. Nunca fiz nada para merecer sua amizade, Gin. Não entendo porque continua tão próxima a mim. – ele parecia realmente incomodado com isso. Como ele podia duvidar de que era um ótimo amigo para mim?

- Não seja tolo, Harry. – Sem pensar, toquei o rosto dele com carinho. - Acha que eu poderia lhe virar as costas quando está precisando de mim? Quando se ama alguém, você...

- Ama? – indagou com um sorriso sincero.

Levei a mão à boca desejando ardentemente não ter dito aquilo. Mas agora o mal já estava feito e eu precisava corrigir.

- Claro, Harry. – afirmei com convicção. – Como não o amaria se o conheço praticamente toda a minha vida? Acontece que existem diferentes tipos de amor. Por exemplo, o que você sente por mim, não é igual ao que sente pela Cho. – No final da frase minha voz já não passava de um sussurro.

- Não mesmo. Nunca senti por ela o que sinto por você. – ele disse isso com mais firmeza do que eu gostaria. Mas o que mais eu poderia esperar? Para ele, eu era sua irmãzinha e ela era a mulher com quem ele ia para cama quase todas as noites.

Recostei a cabeça no ombro dele, para que ele não visse o indício das lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

- Está vendo. Isso que eu quis dizer. – conclui.

- É claro, porque eu não conheço Cho há muito tempo. – ele disse, prosseguindo com seu raciocínio. - Você acha que envelhecer ao lado dela ajudará a desenvolver um relacionamento igual ao que existe entre nós, que nos conhecemos desde crianças?

- Talvez. – Eu realmente não me sentia mais disposta a falar sobre _aquelazinha_.

- Não consigo me imaginar envelhecendo ao lado da Cho. Isso quer dizer que vou viver mais do que ela? – perguntou num tom divertido.

"_Humm... Não! Isso quer dizer que ela vai te abandonar antes que você fique velho, por alguém talvez mais jovem e com mais dinheiro!"_ Tive vontade de responder, mas segurei a língua.

- Não quer dizer nada. – dei de ombros sem fitá-lo.

Continuamos dançando em silêncio. Minha cabeça estava um completo caos. Ao mesmo tempo que minha querida consciência (que se achava a _voz da razão_) para me afastar dele e deixá-lo ser feliz, meu coração (e meu corpo também n.n) praticamente gritavam para que eu aproveitasse todas as oportunidades para torná-lo meu. As dúvidas eram tantas que minha cabeça começou a latejar. O melhor a fazer no momento seria ir para casa.

Me virei para ele exatamente para sugerir que fossemos embora, mas dei de cara com ele me fitando. Apenas alguns centímetros separavam nossos lábios. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar e aparentemente o mesmo acontecia com ele.

_Beijar ou não beijar: eis a questão._ Por mais que eu quisesse, tive medo. O que aconteceria depois? _"Não pode beijá-lo, Ginevra! Ele é seu melhor amigo e tem namorada. E você vai ajudá-lo ser_ feliz para sempre _com ela, se lembra? Mantenha-se firme! E alerta!"_ Eu já disse o quanto odeio esse negócio de consciência?

Sem que nos déssemos conta paramos de dançar. Os olhos dele brilhavam intensamente, me causando calafrios. Se eu me inclinasse um pouquinho para frente, só um pouquinho, então...

No exato momento em que percebi que ele iria realmente me beijar, dei um passo para trás, quebrando o encanto.

- Já está tarde. – comecei a dizer com algum esforço, já que minha voz parecia estar presa na garganta. – Nós temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes, parecendo confuso e decepcionado. Não sei se comigo ou com ele mesmo pelo o que quase havia feito.

- Certo.

O trajeto até meu apartamento foi um tanto estranho. Eu não sabia se devia me congratular por ter sido forte o suficiente para resistir ou se seria mais apropriado bater a cabeça no painel do carro por ter sido tola o bastante para perder uma oportunidade única.

Meu amigo não parecia muito melhor do que eu. Desde que saímos da pista de dança não me disse uma única palavra e nem sequer me olhou. Sua expressão era tensa e pensativa. Era impossível imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele parou o carro.

- Quer carona para o trabalho amanhã de manhã? – perguntou de maneira formal, me fitando pela primeira vez desde que saímos do restaurante.

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro chegar no horário certo. – tentei descontrair. Harry sorriu de leve.

- Então nos vemos na corporação.

Eu assenti e um silêncio constrangedor dominou.

- Olha, Gina...

- Até amanhã, Harry. – disse ao mesmo tempo que ele, que se calou.

- Até. – suspirou.

Desci do carro com a incômoda sensação de que estava tudo errado. Tive vontade de voltar para dentro do carro e... Bem, não sei exatamente o que queria fazer ou dizer, só não queria deixar as coisas assim.

Harry esperou que eu atravessasse o portão de ferro para dar partida. Recostada do lado de dentro do portão, fiquei observando o carro se afastar.

**§§§ Continua §§§**

* * *

_Olá, pessoas! Demorei mais do que esperava para terminar o capítulo e foi apenas por preguicite pura e simples! hehehe_

_Achei esse final ficou meio melodramático, não? Mas não consegui evitar, acho que estou meio dramática hoje._ T.T'

_Eu tinha achado que esse seria melhor do que o segundo, mas acho que o segundo ficou melhor msm. Falta de inspiração, sabe? hehehe Mas tbm nem está tão mal assim! XD_

_O quarto capítulo vou tentar terminar até segunda, porque vão começar as aulas, aí já viu, né?_

_Obrigada a quem ainda está acompanhando! (Não me abandonem, hein?! Rum!) E muito obrigada (de coração) a quem deixou reviews! Eu estava com a maior preguiça para escrever, mas qndo eu vi as reviews me animei e escrevi rapidinho! rsrsrs_

_**Denise**: Que bom q gostou:D Taí o 3º capítulo, espero q tbm goste desse! XD_

_**Beatriz**: Sua amiga deve ser bem legal, né? uahuahua. Fiquei feliz que esteja gostando:D_

_**Juli**: Nossa, eu adoro esse livro! Já li umas trezentas vezes! (Mentira, foram só umas três. u.u) Esse capítulo foi o que eu mais me basiei no livro, os outros foram mais independentes, assim como serão os próximos. Como já disse antes, falta de inspiração. rsrsrs Mas continua lendo, hein:D_

_Não deixem de ler os próximos capítulos, hein? Ô.ô_

_Vou ficar esperando mais reviews! n.n_

_bjnhux _


	4. Capítulo 4: Proteção, Egoísmo ou Ciúmes?

**Ousada Conquista**

**Capítulo 4 – Proteção, Egoísmo ou Ciúmes?**

_Quarta-feira_

"_Agora seu homem ficou mais atento __a você, demonstrando afeição por __meio de atos simples, como o de segurar sua mão ou ma­nifestar preferência por sua companhia. É chegada a hora de incrementar a campanha." __Fisgue Seu Homem_

Eu definitivamente não estava no meu melhor humor. E como poderia estar, depois de ter passado boa parte da noite me xingando por não ter beijado o Harry?

- Bom dia, Ginevra. – cumprimentou uma voz falsamente doce e um forte perfume floral dominou o ambiente. Resignada, ergui os olhos para a recém-chegada. Meu dia já estava _bom_ o suficiente sem ter que encarar a noiva de Harry.

Cho Chang era uma mulher inegavelmente bonita. Tinha um corpo de causar inveja, um rosto perfeito adornado com olhos orientais e cabelos negros compridos, sempre impecavelmente arrumados. Eu só não conseguia entender porque uma pessoa precisava de tanta maquiagem às dez da manhã.

- Bom dia, Cho. – respondi forçando um sorriso. – Se está procurando o Harry, creio que errou de andar.

- Não vim ver o Harry. Vim falar com você. – e sem esperar por convite ou ao menos que eu me recuperasse da surpresa, ela se sentou em frente a minha mesa.

- O que quer falar comigo? – perguntei desconfiada. Estava começando a me preocupar, era bem pouco provável que aquela visita significasse algo de bom.

- Você deve saber da proposta que fiz ao Harry.

"_Proposta?! Chama uma ameaça de _proposta_?" _

- Ahn... Não. – menti, com a cara mais inocente que consegui fazer. – Não soube de nenhuma proposta. – Não era realmente uma mentira, era?

- Não se faça de boba. - Sua voz tinha perdido a falsa doçura, tornando-se impaciente. – Se não era para falar sobre isso então porque foram almoçar juntos na segunda?

Opa, peraí! Ela estava nos vigiando? O.o

- Nós tínhamos assuntos mais importantes para tratar. – disse simplesmente, sorrindo-lhe falsamente.

- Mais importante? – ela parecia incrédula. Como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante que a vida amorosa dela.

- Como você deve saber, amanhã começa a campanha de lançamento do novo produto. – expliquei pacientemente, sendo que na realidade minha vontade era expulsá-la da minha sala a pontapés. - Não estamos tendo muito tempo para pensar em outras coisas.

Ela fez uma careta de pouco caso.

- Eu vou ser bem direta com você, Ginevra querida. – Ela voltou ao tom doce. – Propus ao Harry que nos casássemos e ele tem até domingo para tomar uma decisão. Não que eu ache necessário tanto tempo para pensar, mas não queria que ele se sentisse pressionado.

Eu revirei os olhos. Imagina então se ela quisesse pressioná-lo!

- E onde eu entro nessa história? – O perfume insuportavelmente adocicado estava começando a me incomodar. Cocei o nariz e fiz uma careta, que ela fingiu não notar.

- Como amiga dele, você tem o dever de orientá-lo.

- Quer que eu o convença a se casar com você? – Não consegui evitar um sorriso debochado e incrédulo.

- Nós duas queremos seu bem. – Ela empinou o nariz e apertou os olhos. - Apenas ajude-o a fazer o que é melhor para ele. – Após dizer isso, ficou de pé.

- Fique tranqüila, Cho. – dei um sorriso tranqüilizador e ao mesmo tempo decidido. – Vou ajudá-lo.

Ela saiu da minha sala com um sorriso triunfante. Bem, se eu fosse ela não estaria assim tão confiante da vitória.

* * *

Antes de tomar qualquer atitude, eu precisava sondar um pouco. Embora minha vontade fosse pedir ao tio Osama para mandar bomba na cabeça da Cho, teria que ir com calma. Afinal, eu sou uma mulher sensata. u.u 

- Se você nunca se apaixonou, como pode saber o que se deve sentir quando se está apaixonado? – Harry disparou a pergunta assim que o interroguei sobre a Cho.

Eu pisquei várias vezes, confusa. Nós dois estávamos indo para o Centro de Convenções e eu já estava começando a me arrepender de não ter ido de Kombi com o resto da equipe.

- O que o faz pensar que nunca me apaixonei? – cruzei os braços e ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Você nunca apresentou nenhum de seus namorados para a família, - Por "_família_" entenda-se "_Rony e eu_". - então conclui...

- Para o seu governo, já me apaixonei sim, senhor! – _"CLARO QUE EU JÁ ME APAIXONEI! E FOI POR VOCÊ, SEU TONTO!"_ – Portanto estou muito bem qualificada para ser sua analista!

- O quê?! – Agora era ele que parecia confuso e até meio incrédulo. – Então já esteve apaixonada?

- Já disse que sim. – u.u _Assunto encerrado._ - Voltando ao assunto principal, quando você está com a Cho...

- Quando?

- Quando o quê?

- Quando se apaixonou?

- Há um tempo atrás. – eu estava _começando_ a ficar impaciente. – A Cho o faz sentir algo diferente, como uma pressão no peito?

- Na verdade, sinto isso quando meu time perde. – ele respondeu fazendo uma careta. - Quem era ele?

- Ele quem?

- O cara por quem se apaixonou. Eu o conheço?

"_1, 2, 3, 'respira fundo' 4, 5, 6, 'respira novamente' 7, 8, 9e'respira mais uma vez' 10."_

- Não vai mudar o foco da conversa outra vez, Harry! O objetivo aqui é definirmos seu futuro com a Cho.

- Então eu o conheço.

"_AIII EU MATO O POTTER!!!_" Ò.Ó

Irritada, dei um baita de um beliscão no braço dele. u.u

- Ai!! – ele esfregou o braço. – Por que fez isso?

- Por tudo, Harry! - A essa altura eu estava quase histérica. - Você está me deixando louca! Eu tento te ajudar mais você não coopera! Fica mudando de assunto e...

- O que aconteceu com o rapaz por quem se apaixonou?

- HARRY!

- Tá, eu não pergunto mais. T.T

* * *

Harry estava estranho. Muito estranho. Durante toda a tarde ele ficara lançando olhares furtivos e desconfiados em direção aos rapazes da equipe. 

Gastamos a maior parte da tarde na montagem do equipamento e do estande, por conta de ninguém ali ter muita experiência nisso. Pela quantidade de parafusos e porcas que haviam sobrado, eu me perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que tudo desmoronasse em nossas cabeças.

Depois de tudo montado, Luna e Simas fixavam os cartazes, enquanto Harry e Dino, seu assistente, recolhiam as caixas, plásticos, ferramentas, peças e papéis espalhados, e eu varria.

- Estava pensando, Gina, se você não gostaria de ir jantar comigo. – convidou Dino, se aproximando de mim.

- Não, ela não pode. – intrometeu-se Harry. _"De onde ele surgiu?"_ oO – Ela já tem um compromisso comigo essa noite.

"_Compromisso?! Que compromisso?"_

- Mas não precisa ser hoje. Pode ser outro dia. – argumentou Dino, me olhando com um sorriso.

- Ela não pode. – repetiu Harry, fazendo Dino olhar zangado para ele. – Ela estará ocupada todas as noites no mínimo pelos próximos dez anos.

- Harry! – repreendi.

- Agora volte ao trabalho, Dino.

Quando Harry se afastou para procurar uma lixeira, Dino se aproximou de mim discretamente. Eu ainda estava chocada demais tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Ele está sendo totalmente egoísta.

- O Harry? – perguntei, confusa.

- É. Ele sabe que pode contar com você sempre que precisar, mas se começar a sair com alguém, você não vai ter mais tanto tempo para ele. Entendeu?

- É, acho que sim. - Não, definitivamente, eu não tinha entendido. - Mas por que acha isso?

- Está na cara, Gina. Ele tem a namorada perfeita de um lado e quer ter sempre a amiga prestativa do outro. Egoísmo puro.

- Não, Harry não é assim. – Fiz uma careta. – Ele só age assim porque se sente como se fosse mais um de meus irmãos.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – resmungou Simas que estava por perto.

- O que vocês sabem que eu não sei?

- Você não notou como ele nos manteve afastados de você durante a tarde?

- Isso não me pareceu atitude de um irmão ciumento, mas sim de um amigo egocêntrico. – Dino completou.

Eu olhava de um para outro tentando entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Será que eles tinham razão? Não, não podia ser.

- Não ligue para eles, Gina. – disse Luna. - Só estão frustrados.

Simas abriu a boca para argumentar, mas mudou de idéia quando viu que Harry estava voltando.

* * *

- Por que fez aquilo, Harry? – perguntei quando estávamos a caminho de casa. _Será que foi por ciúmes? Não, não, não pode ser. Talvez os rapazes estejam certos..._

- Aquilo o quê?

- Ora, você sabe!

- Está falando sobre o Dino?

_"Não, sobre o Papai Noel."_ ¬¬'

- Claro.

- Nunca ouviu dizer que ele é mulherengo?

- E daí? Acho que eu já sou bem crescidinha e posso escolher com quem quero sair.

- Está certa quanto a estar _crescidinha_... Mas entenda, Gin, eu só não quero que nenhum idiota te machuque.

- Isso me faz lembrar o tempo de escola. - Suspirei, nostalgica. Eles sempre davam um jeito de assustar qualquer um que se aproximasse. - Você e o Rony sempre afastavam os garotos de mim.

- Só alguns.

- Alguns?! A maioria dos garotos me evitavam com medo de vocês. Mesmo depois que vocês se formaram, alguns ainda agiam como se vocês fossem aparecer a qualquer momento e dar uma surra neles!

- Covardes. – ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Eu ri, mas logo voltei a ficar séria.

- Eu não preciso de proteção, Harry. – _"Eu só preciso de você." _– Já tenho irmãos mais velhos o suficiente.

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

- Foi por ele que se apaixonou?

- Por Dino?! - Meu espanto não podia ser maior. - Claro que não!

- Então quem foi? Simas? Neville?

Ele estava com os olhos apertados e segurava o volante com força.

- Desiste, Harry.

- Foi pelo Sirius? Já percebi como você se derrete quando ele sorri.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Qualquer mulher com sangue nas veias derrete diante daquele sorriso! Mas você acha que eu seria tola o suficiente para me apaixonar pelo presidente da empresa?

- Ótimo. Ele é velho demais para você.

- Não é tão velho assim! - retruquei.

- Então é ele?!

- Já disse que não, Harry! Agora podemos mudar de assunto?

- Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber por quem está ou esteve apaixonada.

- Você nunca vai descobri, Harry! Sabe porquê? Porque você é cego demais para enxergar até um palmo a frente do seu nariz! – explodi. Depois de todos esses anos como era possível que ele não tivesse enxergado o que estava bem à frente dele?

- Desculpe. – sussurrou. – É só que eu... Eu me preocupo com você.

Depois do que me pareceu um século de silêncio sepucral, chegamos ao meu apartamento.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? Oferecer um café? Gina Weasley, onde está a educação que eu te dei?

- Quer um café? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Não, mas eu aceito uma pizza.

- Pizza! Ótima idéia.

* * *

Enquanto eu tomava banho, Harry pediu uma pizza. Começamos a ver um filme, mas na metade Harry já havia caído no sono. 

- Harry. – chamei baixinho, cutucando de leve no ombro dele. – Vamos, Harry, acorda.

Ele ficava tão lindinho dormindo que dava até pena de acordar!

- Hmm? – ele finalmente despertou.

- Hora de ir pra casa, belo adormecido.

- Droga, não acredito que eu dormi.

Ele levantou lentamente e eu o acompanhei até a porta.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Eu fiquei na ponta do pé para dar um beijo no rosto dele. No último instante, porém, ele se virou. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, fiquei tão surpresa que prendi a respiração. Mas antes que eu tivesse tempo de decidir entre me afastar ou corresponder, ele levou a mão à minha nuca me puxando mais para perto e aprofundou o beijo, me causando calafrios. Era um beijo terno, suave, mas que ao mesmo tempo incendiava.

Mas assim como começou, o beijo terminou. Inesperadamente.

- Boa noite. – ele murmurou, meio ofegante, antes de se afastar, sair do apartamento e fechar a porta.

**§§§Continua§§§**

* * *

_Finalmente! XD_

_Desculpem a demora, mas eu andava meio sem tempo. E toda vez que eu sentava na frente do pc para escrever, aparecia alguém ou alguma coisa pra fazer. Nem acredito que finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo!_

_Se tiver algum erro, ou algo que esteja meio fora do contexto, me perdoem! É que fiz o capítulo todo agora e logo postei, sem nem revisar! (Axo q estou precisando de uma beta reader! XD)_

_Eu fiko tendo um monte de idéias pra enredos de fics, aí na hora de escrever embola td na minha kbça e dá um nó (mas conhecido como _bloqueio mental _¬¬) e eu fico perdidinha! Hehehe_

_Respondendo às reviews:_

_**All Fake**__: Sério q gostou do meu jeito de escrever?! Ai q emoção! Rsrsrs Como ultimamente eu ando meio com preguiça de ler, eu tento escrever de uma maneira mais sucinta, sem mta descrição e detalhe (por isso q eu gosto de escrever em 1ª pessoa! ). Espero que esteja dando pra entender td direitinho. E fico feliz q tenha gostado de todos os capítulos! XD_

_**Arthur: **__Q bom q gostou dakele capítulo! Tah aí a continuação!_

_**Ari**__: To lendo suas fics, viu? Portanto trate de atualizar logo:P Oh, estou pensando num jeito bem trágico de acabar com a Cho, em homenagem a vc! Uahuahuaha Sacanagi! E tah aí o bjo, viu? Foi meio fraquinho, mas... melhor q nd! Nem ia ter bjo nesse cap.! n.n_

_**Juli**__: Eu até qria colocar, maaass eu to desviando mto do livro, então ñ consegui encaixar essa parte. :( Mas espero q ainda assim, vc continue gostando da fic! XD_

_**Jade**__: Pois é, o momento chegou! XD Tah, td bem, nem foi grande coisa, mas já foi ALGUMA coisa, né? Q bom q gostou da idéia e da fic! Não deixe de acompanhar!!_

_**Pandora**__: Fiquei feliz q tenha gostado!! Demorou um cadinho, mas saiu o capítulo quatro! Ah, eu to lendo sua fic, hein? (Não pude ler td ainda por falta de tempo ¬¬) E to adorando! XD_

_**Patty**__: "Atualiza rápido mulher" uahuhauuahua Adorei isso:D Demorou, mas saiu neh?! _

_Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoas lindas!!! XD_

_Vão ser só mais dois capítulos, então não deixem de acompanhar! (Prometo tentar não demorar tanto para postar! n.n')_

_bjnhuxx_


	5. Capítulo 5: No Amor e Na Guerra

_**N/A:** Mais ou menos no meu da fic, tem uma parte que é narrada pelo Potter, ela está toda em itálico. Boa leitura e espero que gostem! n.n_

_Esse capítulo eu gostaria de dedicara minha mais nova beta **Fairy**, e a **Ari Duarte**, **Patty Potter**, **Bruni Chan**, **Maria Lua** e **Pandora Potter.**_

_**Betada por Dark Fairy Seven**_

**Ousada Conquista**

**Capítulo 5 – No Amor e Na Guerra**

Quinta-feira

"_O adágio que diz que vale tudo no amor e na guerra é particularmen­te verdadeiro nesta parte de sua campanha. Então, trans­ponha todos os obstáculos. Escolha roupas que não deixem dúvidas de que você é uma mulher. Continue deixando-o confuso. Mesmo que ele se mostre atraído por você, aja como se não o notasse."_ Fisgue Seu Homem

Pela primeira vez naquela semana eu havia dormido bem. Assim, comecei o dia muito bem disposta. O beijo do Harry havia sido algo estranho. Muito estanho mesmo, afinal ele não é do tipo que age por impulso sem ter um bom motivo. Então isso significava que ele devia estar confuso. Isso era um ótimo sinal.

Durante os próximos dias, teríamos que usar as camisas promocionais. Elas até que eram bonitinhas, mas nenhum pouco atraente. Mas nada que um pouco de ousadia e uma tesoura não resolvessem. Cortei a área ao redor da gola, fazendo com que a blusa caísse de um lado, deixando um ombroà mostra. Diminui o comprimento e fiz um pequeno nó nas costas, de maneira que ela ficasse na altura do meu umbigo. Vesti minha melhor calça jeans. Pronto, estava perfeito. Confiante e sexy. Se prepare, Sr Potter.

Fui a primeira a chegar no Centro de Convenções, mas quase em seguida chegaram Simas e Luna trazendo algumas caixas, com os folhetos, as amostras e os cupons para o sorteio que seria feito no último dia.

- Acho que está faltando alguma coisa. – comentei depois de dar uma olhada nas caixas.

- É, mas já estão a caminho. – Luna indicou a porta do Centro, por onde entravam Harry e Dino.

"_Ai, meu Deus, o Potter! E agora, o que que eu faço? Como eu ajo? O que eu falo? AHHH, ALGUÉM ME ESCONDE!"_

É, minha autoconfiança foi pro ralo. Eu estava definitivamente apavorada. 

"_O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO?"_

Eles estavam chegando se aproximando e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil raciocinar.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – avisei apressada a Luna, antes de virar e sair em disparada em direção aos banheiros.

Para ser sincera até o momento não havia parado para pensar em como deveria agir quando estivesse cara a cara com ele.

"_Como será que _ele_ vai agir?"_

Era bem provável que agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido, e era isso que eu também deveria fazer. Não podia demonstrar o quanto aquilo havia me abalado. E para ser sincera, ele nem beijava tão bem assim. u.u

O que eu tinha que fazer era: _1º Sair do esconderijo._

Então, depois de uns cinco minutos tomando coragem dentro do banheiro, voltei ao estande com um sorriso confiante, que eu havia ensaiado no espelho.

_2º Cumprimentá-lo como faria em qualquer outro dia._

- Bom dia, Harry. Dino.

- Bom dia. – os dois responderam. Mas Harry tinha uma expressão meio receosa, que se dissipou quando viu meu sorriso de _está-tudo-bem-como-sempre-esteve_.

_3º Agir como se beijar m__eu melhor amigo fosse algo extremamente normal e corriqueiro._

- Trouxeram tudo que faltava? – perguntei, indo verificar as caixas que eles estavam agora abertas sobre a mesa.

- Acho que sim. – Harry respondeu.

- Ótimo.

O resto da manhã e da tarde correu tranqüilo. Eu com minha máscara de autoconfiança, enquanto o Harry passou todo o dia trocando de humor sem um motivo aparente. E várias vezes se aproximou como se quisesse falar algo, mas logo parecia mudar de idéia.

- Gina? – chamou Harry, quando estávamos ajeitando as coisas para ir embora.

- Hum? – Sem dar muita atenção a ele, me virei para seu assistente que estava verificando os pedidos de compra. – Dino, quantos pedidos conseguimos?

- Gina, nós precisamos conversar. – insistiu Harry.

- Quase o dobro do que esperávamos para o primeiro dia. – Dino respondeu. Ele me parecia particularmente contente por eu estar ignorando seu chefe.

- Ótimo! – sorri.

- Isso foi só no primeiro dia, hein? Imagine o quanto vamos conseguir até o final da feira!

Harry respirou fundo, me fazendo voltar a olhar para ele.

- Tudo bem, pode me ignorar o quanto quiser. Nós conversaremos sobre isso quando eu te levar para casa.

- Não será necessário, Harry. Eu já tenho carona para casa, não é mesmo, Dino?

Este último, que estava muito interessado na nossa conversa, assentiu e deu um sorriso debochado para o Harry como quem dizia_ "Se deu mal!"._

- Na segunda, procure o departamento pessoal, com sua carta de demissão. – sentenciou lançando um olhar mortal para o Dino.

- Harry! – ralhei.

- O quê?

- Não pode fazer isso!

Ele deu de ombros e se afastou.

- Ele não falou sério, falou? – Dino suspirou, preocupado.

- Não, Dino. Ele só está contrariado.

Terminamos de arrumar as coisas rapidamente. Harry não voltou ao estande, provavelmente tinha ido embora.

- Vamos? – chamou Dino.

- Me espera no estacionamento, que eu já estou indo.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Aproveitei que Gina não tinha descido ainda e decidi falar com Dino. Quem ele pensa que é pra sair oferecendo carona pra_ minha _Gina? Não que ela seja minha no sentido passional, claro. E só que... ela é minha amiga. Minha. E não vai ser um desses galanteadores baratos que não sabem nem escolher um perfume que não cheire a cafetão bêbado que vai merecer ela. Dino não é o cara pra ela. Assim como o Daniel não era, nem o Lucs, nem o Johnny, nem o Mark, nem o... ah, deu pra entender. E lá vem o idiota encher a paciência:_

_- Cara, qual é o problema em dar uma carona? Ela tem uma vida, pow!_

_- Ela tem uma vida, eu estou nela. Você não._

_- Mas você tem que parar com isso! Ela cresceu, ela escolhe com quem ela quer sair._

_- Eu achei que você quisesse o emprego de volta. – cruzei os braços, irredutível. Eu não daria o braço a torcer. De jeito nenhum._

_- Potter, não confunde as coisas. Por que todo esse ciúme ? Você já tem a Cho toda pra você. Deixa a Gina aqui, que nada vai acontecer._

_- Nisso você tem razão, nada vai acontecer. – eu disse, enquanto caminhávamos para os nossos carros. – Por que_ eu _não vou permitir._

_- Cara! – ele disse, incrédulo – Você não é o irmão dela. Pára de empacar a minha vida e a _dela

_Eu não estava agüentando mais esse papo. Nem pensei muito se valia ðena, encostei o chato no carro mais próximo e segurei-o pelo colarinho. Se ele queria guerra, ele teria guerra._

_- O que acontece é o seguinte: eu não quero você na vida dela, não interessa o porquê. Agora você pára de sequer tentar alguma coisa com ela e pára de me encher a paciência. – Soltei ele e dei um passo atrás. – Se você for esperto o bastante, pode manter seu emprego._

_Eu me virei e fui andando, enquanto o outro corria até seu carro e saía dali._

_Detesto gente que não se toca._

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Após beber água, me dirigi ao estacionamento, que a essa hora já estava quase vazio. Olhei para os lados procurando alguém, quando vi um rapaz com as mãos nos bolsos encostado num carro preto. Com a pouca iluminação e a distância não era possível ver quem era, mas pelo carro, logo adivinhei.

- Onde está o Dino? – indaguei assim que me aproximei do Harry. Quase não pude evitar um suspiro. Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo?

- Teve uma emergência e foi obrigado a ir correndo para casa.

Ele abriu a porta para mim. Resignada, suspirei e entrei no carro. Após dar a volta pela frente do carro, sentou-se ao meu lado com um sorriso divertido.

- Na verdade, eu e Dino fizemos um acordo. Se ele desistisse da carona, continuava no emprego.

Eu não agüentei e ri. Eu sabia que tinha sido bem mais do que isso, não um simples _acordo_ como o Harry disse. Mas já não me importava mais.

- Você não presta!

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio.

Finalmente, ele havia voltado ao normal. Esse era o Harry que eu conhecia.

Abri o porta-luva e comecei a mexer nos cds dele.

- Blerg! Você está precisando urgentemente comprar cd's novos, sabia?

- É eu sei. Os meus melhores cd's ficaram no carro da Cho.

Tinha mesmo que tocar no nome dela? T.T

Ele de repente se inclinou e começou a mexer nas capas dos cd's.

- Harry! – gritei quando ele quase saiu da pista. – O que está fazendo?

- Tem um aqui que eu gravei recentemente. Muito bom.

- Tá, mas deixa que eu procuro. – Ele não me deu ouvidos e continuou procurando. Sem querer jogou o carro para cima de um cara de bicicleta, mas por sorte desviou a tempo. Nem por isso o ciclista deixou de xingar. – Harry, presta atenção!

- Estou prestando.

Enfim ele achou o bendito cd e pôs no meu colo. Quando eu estiquei a mão para pegá-lo, minha mão roçou na dele e algo como uma corrente elétrica percorreu não só a mim, a julgar pelo olhar que ele me lançou. Eu rapidamente afastei a mão, sentindo meu coração disparar.

- Vai entrar? – perguntei quando ele estacionou o carro.

- Claro. Ainda precisamos conversar. – ele respondeu sem me olhar.

Eu assenti, embora me sentisse nervosa. Peguei minha bolsa e desci do carro.

Quando andávamos em direção aos elevadores, ele pôs a mão nas minhas costas como que para me guiar. Era uma espécie de mania que ele tinha. Mas dessa vez tinha algo mais. Tentei acelerar o passo para quebrar o contato, mas não adiantou. Ao entrarmos no elevador, notei que os olhos dele ficaram mais escuros. Ele desviou o olhar e recostou na parede do elevador, de forma a ficar bem distante de mim. Como se temesse perder o controle. E eu o compreendia perfeitamente bem, pois me sentia exatamente da mesma maneira.

Finalmente chegamos ao meu andar.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei depois de abrir a porta do apartamento.

- Aceito um pouco de água.

Eu andei até a cozinha com ele logo atrás de mim. A tensão que estava no ar era quase palpável.

- Gin.

Eu me virei para ele.

- Hmm?

Harry andava devagar, vindo na minha direção. Eu dei uns passos para trás até que minhas costas chocaram com a geladeira.

- Sobre ontem...

Ele estava muito perto. Perto demais. Sua respiração tocava meu rosto e sua voz estava tão suave, que chegava quase a ser hipnótica.

- O que é que tem?

Lentamente ele aproximou o rosto até que seus lábios encostassem nos meus. A eletricidade que me percorreu foi tão intensa que eu fiquei paralisada. Ele afastou o rosto¥ me fitou com um misto de incerteza e apreensão no olhar. Sorrindo de leve, eu dei um passo àfrente e o abracei pelo pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que ele voltava a me beijar. Dessa vez, seus lábios se apossaram dos meus com voracidade, enquanto explorava minha boca com a língua.

Eu disse que o Harry não beijava tão bem assim? Tudo bem, retiro o que eu disse. Aliás, duvido que haja alguém em todo o mundo que beije melhor do que ele! Aliás, agora eu começo a entender porque a Cho quer se casar justo com esse cara.

Ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos alisavam minha barriga. Eu já tinha perdido totalmente o controle quando Harry desfez o nó da minha blusa e começou a subir a mão, se detendo ao tocar o elástico do sutiã. Voltou a me beijar na boca e levou as mãos ao fecho do sutiã. Ele parou e abafou um gemido quando eu toquei em seu tórax por baixo da camisa. Ele pressionou mais meu corpo, fazendo com que eu percebesse o quanto estava excitado e isso só aumentou ainda mais meu desejo. Ele ergueu uma de minhas pernas numa tentativa de aumentar o contato. Eu deixei escapar um gemido, sentindo seus lábios percorrendo meu pescoço e meu colo.

Quando ele voltou as mãos para o fecho do sutiã, a campainha tocou.

"_Droga! Não agora...__"_

Ele parou de me beijar, ofegante, e ficou me fitando com os olhos repletos de desejo e promessas ousadas até que a campainha voltou a soar. Embora relutante, ele se afastou e eu me senti totalmente perdida. Queria que ele voltasse a me abraçar, a me beijar, a me tocar. Eu precisava do toque dele.

Suspirando de frustração, ajeitei minha blusa e meu cabelo e corri para atender a porta. Era Hermione e Rony. Com um sorriso, abri mais a porta dando passagem a eles.

Hermione me deu um abraço caloroso e Ron me deu um beijinho na testa. Apesar de estar decepcionada por ter sido interrompida, não poderia deixar de ficar feliz em vê-los.

- Pronta para a festa amanhã? – perguntou Mione com a voz animada.

- É, acho que sim. – dei um sorriso pouco convincente. Novamente tinha me esquecido do aniversário da minha mãe.

Mal havíamos nos sentado no sofá, quando Harry apareceu segurando um copo de água.

- Harry! – gritou Hermione se levantando para abraçá-lo.

- Acabamos de chegar da feira. – justifiquei, vendo o jeito estranho que meu irmão olhava para o amigo. Felizmente, ele logo sorriu e também se levantou para cumprimentar o Harry. Ter irmão bobo é tão reconfortante...

Minha cunhada voltou para o sofá me lançando um olhar de entendimento. Eu sacudi a cabeça, mas isso só a fez alargar o sorriso.

- Como foi a exposição? – ela perguntou quando eles se sentaram.

- Foi boa. – eu disse simplesmente.

- Obtivemos mais vendas do que esperávamos. – contou Harry.

- Que ótimo.

- Eu vou preparar um suco. – avisei, ficando de pé.

- Eu te ajudo. – se ofereceu Hermione e me seguiu até a cozinha. - Então quer dizer que você e o Harry...

- Não! Seja lá o que você estiver pensando, a resposta é não.

- Então porque seus lábios estão inchados?

- Ah, meu Deus. – levei uma mão boca, me sentindo corar. Ela riu.

- Não se preocupe, seu irmão não percebeu nada.

- Acha mesmo?

- Ele não ficaria quieto se tivesse percebido.

- É verdade.

- Quer dizer então que a senhorita está lendo o livro.

- Claro que não, Hermione! Eu ando muito atarefada para perder meu tempo lendo aquele... – me calei ao ver o olhar zangado dela. – Tudo bem, eu admito, eu devo ter lido um ou dois capítulos. – disse hesitante, embora tivesse lido bem mais do que dois capítulos.

- E está dando certo, não é? – O sorriso dela era cada vez mais amplo.

- É, acho que aquele livro ajudou um pouco.

- Nós chegamos numa má hora, não foi? Desculpe por interrompermos...

- Não esquenta, Mi. Vocês não interromperam nada. Foi só um beijo. – dei de ombros, sem fitá-la.

Ela me observou por alguns instantes.

- Olha, Gina, o Harry pode ser meu amigo, mas se ele te magoar, eu faço questão de quebrar o nariz dele.

- Ok. Pode deixar que qualquer coisa te aviso. – ri. Amigas faixa preta rocks.

Terminamos de fazer o suco e voltamos para a sala, onde conversamos por cerca de vinte minutos.

- Temos que ir embora, Ron.

- Ainda é cedo, Mi. – eu retruquei.

- Nós viemos direto do trabalho e você também tinha acabado de chegar.

- Nós temos mesmo que ir. – Quando chegou perto da porta, Rony se virou para o Harry. – Você não vem?

- Tô indo também.

Harry se levantou e caminhou até a porta lentamente. O casal já estava perto do elevador, quando ele chegou na porta, onde eu estava.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e segurou minha mão, dando um leve aperto.

- Até amanhã, Gin.

Sorrindo, fiquei observando ele se afastar. Agora sim, eu tinha certeza que as coisas haviam mudado. E para melhor, muito melhor.

**§§§Continua§§§**

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá, pessoas! __Dessa vez nem demorei, viram?_

_Bom, agora temos uma beta e até uma capa (vide perfil)! Muito obrigada, Fairy, pelas dicas, pelos acréscimos (adorei demais!) e pelas capas!Se vcs perceberem q a qualidade da fic está melhorando, agradeçam a ela! n.n_

_Não posso deixar de citar, que a idéia do diálogo entre o Dino e o Potter foi dela e os créditos dessa parte são todos dela, eu só dei alguns leves retoques. XD_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! _

_Vamos às reviews:_

_**Patty Potter Hard:** Fiquei mto feliz q tenha gostado daquele cap! E aki está o próximo! rsrsrs Espero q tbm goste desse!_

_**Ari Duarte:** Q bom q tenha axado engraçado! hehehe Concordo q ele seja um tapado, mas tbm é lindo, é sexy, é charmoso, enfim... uahuahuah. Q bom q vc entendeu exatamente o q era pra significar o bjo. Pra ser sincera eu já estava quanse caindo de sono qndo terminei de escrever o capítulo, então teve mtas coisas q fikaram meio no ar. n.n' Mas vc entendeu, e é isso q conta! XD Oh, chantagem ñ vale ñ, hein? Mas eu já postei o próximo, agora é sua vez, hein! bjnhux loka! XP_

_**Dark Fairy Seven:** Adorei sua review, viu? Obrigada por ser minha beta! Vc é nota 1000! (Tadinha de vc q vai ter q me aturar! n.n') Realmente, tanto o Harry qnto a Gina estão (ou qm sabe, estavam) precisando de óculos novos! rsrs_

_**Pandora Potter-jm:** Ah tah, tah explicado! XD Tah vendo, vc mandou n demorar, e tah aí, n demorei! n.n Espero q goste dos bjos desse cap, com certeza estão mto melhores q do anterior! XD_

_**Maria Lua:** Leitora nova! EBAAA! XD Continua lendo, hein? Fico feliz q esteja gostando! n.n_

_**Bruni Chan:** Mais uma leitora nova! Q emoção! . rsrsrs. Q ótimo q está gostando e q tenha ficado ansiosa esperando o próximo! XD Já q vc pediu, tah aí! (Sua review ajudou a voltar minha inspiração! n.n)_

_MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews, meninas! Amei **todas** de coração! n.n Obrigada tbm tds q estiverem acompanhando!_

_Minhas aulas começam nessa semana (detalhe: estou com um mês de atraso, então vou estar meio atolada! T.T), mas prometo usar as aulas de epidemiologia para escrever o sexto capítulo! n.n hehehe_

_Bom, até a próximo!_

_bjnhux_

Obs: se tiver algumas palavras cortadas ou algum código esquisito no meio da frase, ñ me culpem, é culpa do ff q não está qrendo colaborar. n.n'


	6. Capítulo 6: Aproveitando os Resultados

**_N/A: _**_Só para lembrar, as partes que estão em itálico são narradas pelo Potter. O resto é pela Gina. Boa leitura! n.n_

**

* * *

****Ousada Conquista**

**Capítulo 6 – Aproveitando os Resultados**

Sexta-feira

"_Ao mesmo tempo que as estratégias mostradas são fundamentais para fisgar seu homem, a regra mais importante é ser você mes­ma. A segunda é aproveitar os resultados." _Fisgue Seu Homem

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_- Bom dia! – cumprimentei Gina assim que abriu a porta do apartamento. Era incrivel como ela continuava linda, mesmo descabelada e vestindo um roupão enorme que assentaria melhor no Slughorn._

_- O que faz aqui a essa hora? – sibilou, com os olhos quase fechados._

_- Trouxe o café-da-manhã!_

_Ergui o pacote que tinha em mãos sem me deixar intimidar pela nada calorosa recepção da ruivinha. Sabia muito bem o quanto ela odiava acordar cedo._

_- Veio a minha casa antes das sete só pra isso? – resmungou, mas mesmo assim se afastou me dando passagem._

_- Na verdade, achei que você ia querer dar um abraço na sua mãe antes de ir trabalhar. – Com os olhos acompanhei Gina se arrastar até o sofá e se deixar cair de bruços, afundando o rosto no estofado e ficar imóvel por alguns instantes. - Gina! Acorda!_

_- Hmm, já vou. – resmungou, sem nem se mover._

_- Levanta, Gin!_

_Emburrada, Gina levantou e se arrastou até o quarto. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, ela entrou na cozinha com os cabelos molhados e exalando um delicioso cheiro de amêndoas. Entreguei uma xícara fumegante de café._

_Fiquei observando ela soprar a café por um tempo e depois levar a xícara à boca. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios dela. Não fazia idéia de onde havia surgido essa atração que eu estava sentindo nos últimos dias, mas era quase incontrolável. Continuamente me obrigava a lembrar quem era ela. Além de minha amiga, era irmã do meu melhor amigo._

_- Perfeito. – murmurou._

_Sorri internamente. Havia colocado um pouco de chocolate meio-amargo como sabia que ela gostava._

_- O que tem aí? – ela apontou para o pacote em cima da mesa._

_Abri o pacote e ofereci um brownie a ela, que sorriu de puro prazer. _

_- Não vai comer? – ofereceu, depois de dar uma mordida._

_- Já comi no caminho._

_Quando terminou de comer os três brownies, levou os dedos a boca e lambeu-os cuidadosamente. O fato dela não saber o quanto isso era tentador a tornava ainda mais desejável. Me ergui rapidamente, numa tentativa de disfarçar minha perturbação._

_- É melhor irmos logo, Gin. – Olhei para o relógio. – Já são sete e meia._

_- Vou pegar minha bolsa._

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

- Você acha que mamãe desconfia de alguma coisa?

Era uma pergunta um tanto retórica, afinal estava mais do que na cara que ela não só desconfiava, como tinha absoluta certeza.

- Reparou nas caras que ela fazia? Provavelmente não quer que a gente saiba que ela já descobriu a festa _surpresa_!

Harry tinha acabado de estacionar o carro no Centro de Convenções, depois de passarmos o inicio da manhã com minha mãe.

Nessa manhã, eu estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo frustrada. Sim, estava frustrada. Porque desde que eu abri a porta do meu apartamento e dei de cara com esse _indivíduo_, ele não fez nem ao menos uma tentativa me beijar.

A exposição iniciava às nove e meia. Chegamos lá com a vantagem de vinte minutos. Os integrantes da equipe já estavam lá, com exceção do Dino.

- Já era hora! – exclamou Simas. – Pensei que nós dois teríamos que nos virar sozinhos. – Ele indicou Luna que estava sentada com fones de ouvido e de olhos fechados, fazendo movimentos ritmidos com as mãos, os pés e a cabeça. Eu abafei o riso, enquanto Simas revirava os olhos.

- Não tinha muito o que fazer, afinal já está tudo arrumado. - disse Harry. - Achei que vocês três poderiam se virar sozinhos.

- Como você pode ver somos só nós dois. – disse Simas, sacudindo os ombros.

- Harry, será que eu posso falar com você um instantinho?

Ele se aproximou de mim. Tinha quase certeza que ele era o responsável pela ausência do Dino.

- O que foi?

- Você me disse que acertou as coisas ontem com o Thomas. Por que ele não está aqui?

- Eu que sei? – Ele deu de ombros, evitando me encarar nos olhos. – Provavelmente perdeu a hora. Já deve estar chegando.

- Harry! – ralhei.

- O quê?

- Não se faça de desentendido! Quero saber exatamente o que falou para o Dino!

- Não acho que isso tenha importância. - ele deu de ombros.

- É claro que tem, Harry!

- Não me olhe como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado! Dino não é homem para você e eu não quero que você saia com ele!

- Você disse isso a ele?

- Claro! O que queria?!

- Que deixe que eu escolha com quem eu quero ou não me relacionar!

- Se soubesse que era assim tão apaixonada por ele, não teria interferido!

- Eu não sou apaixonada por ele, Harry! E o _senhor_ não podia despedi-lo só porque eu aceitei uma carona!

- Ah, eu podia sim! Caso tenha esquecido, ele é _meu_ funcionário, Gin.

Era impressão minha ou o Harry estava começando a se divertir com aquela discussão? Oo Não, não era impressão, não. Realmente um sorriso de canto estava começando a se formar.

Dei um urro de frustração, apertando os punhos ao lado do corpo e me virei de costas com a intenção de me afastar.

- Cuida... – _BAM!_ - ...do.

Eu havia trombado em alguém que vinha com uma pilha de caixas de tamanhos variados. Neville Longbottom e eu nos desequilibramos e caímos sentados, com as caixas espalhadas ao redor. Várias pessoas de outros estandes olhavam para nós, rindo. A cena até que poderia ser hilária, mas só se eu não fizesse parte dela. Senti meu rosto queimar.

- Você... está... bem? – aparentemente Harry estava tendo dificuldades para falar ao mesmo tempo que tentava segurar o riso.

- Estou, mas não graças a você! – resmunguei.

Luna se apressou a ajudar Neville e recolher as caixas. Simas estava de costas para nós fingindo ajeitar uma das faixas e parecia estar com tanta dificuldade quanto Harry de conter a risada.

Harry estendeu a mão para me ajudar, mas eu ignorei e levantei sozinha.

- Você está bem, Neville? – me virei para ele preocupada.

- Estou sim, obrigado. E você?

- Também. Me desculpe por isso. – pedi envergonhada.

- Não esquenta. Não foi culpa sua. Eu também não vi por onde ia.

- O que tem nessas caixas? – Harry apontou para as caixas, ainda sorrindo.

- Uma é de pedidos de compras, outra de panfletos e as outras duas de amostras. Thomas ligou para o escritório avisando que tinha perdido a hora e portanto iria se atrasar. – Harry me lançou um olhar do tipo '_eu-não-disse?'_. Eu o ignorei e continuei prestando atenção em Neville. - Ele pediu que trouxesse mais pedidos, então Slughorn me mandou trazer logo as outras caixas também.

- Então o Dino está vindo? – indaguei, ansiosa.

- Sim, está a caminho.

O sorriso de Harry estava se tornando irritante.

- Ótimo.

- Viu, ruivinha? Não tem com o que se preocupar.

- Por enquanto não. – Me aproximei mais e apontei o indicador para ele, ameaçadoramente. - Mas se eu souber que andou ameaçando despedir mais alguém por minha causa, você vai ficar seriamente encrencado!

**x.X.x**

Harry depositou um copo de água em cima da mesa bem à minha frente.

- Toma.

- Pra mim?

- É.

- Hmmm. Está muito prestativo hoje. – observei sorrindo. Levei o copo a boca e bebi tudo de um só gole. – O que você está querendo?

- Eu tenho cara de interesseiro?! É lógico que eu não quero nada. – Em seguida, apoiou as mãos na mesa e se inclinou em minha direção. – Por enquanto. – acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso, me fazendo corar levemente, apesar de saber que ele estava brincando.

- Acho que está na hora de você ir almoçar.

Eu fiquei de pé e sai de trás da mesa para atender um casal de meia-idade que se aproximava.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? - perguntou.

- Tenho.

Como a exposição estava muito cheia, eu decidi que Harry e Simas almoçariam primeiro e trariam algo para mim e, quando voltassem, seria a vez de Luna e Dino.

Ele chamou o Dino e eles saíram do Centro.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_- Você demitiu mesmo o Thomas só porque ele ofereceu uma carona para a Gina?_

_Eu levantei o olhos do meu prato e encarei Simas que estava sentado a minha frente._

_- Sim, por quê?_

_O rapaz deu de ombros._

_- Ainda bem que você não é meu chefe._

_Larguei o garfo e recostei na cadeira, cruzando os braços. Era só o que me faltava. Mais um idiota interessado na ruivinha._

_- Por quê? Também está interessado na Gina? Porque se estiver, saiba que sou muito amigo do Sirius. Além disso, o Slughorn considera muito a Gin, eu poderia ter uma conversinha com ele e..._

_- Não, cara, eu não estou interessado nela. – apressou-se em dizer. – Mas essa sua atitude não é muito profissional, você sabe..._

_Respirei fundo._

_- Dino ainda tem o emprego. – Simas me olhou surpreso. – Se ele souber se comportar, pode permanecer no cargo por muitos e muitos anos._

_- Ou seja, se ele não se meter com a Gina, então terá o emprego garantido. – Eu assenti, voltando a me concentrar na comida. – É uma indireta pra mim?_

_- Não. Apenas um conselho amigável. - dei um sorriso sarcástico._

_- Se gosta tanto da Gina, porque não larga a Cho e fica com ela logo de uma vez?_

_- Eu não gosto dela da maneira que está pensando!_

_- Ah, não?! Então por que tem tantos ciúmes?_

_- Não é ciúmes! – Claro que não era ciúmes!... Ok, talvez fosse... – Vamos fazer assim, Finnigan, você cuida da sua vida e eu cuido de mim e da Gin, ok?_

_- Certo. – Ele ficou quieto por poucos segundos e então voltou a falar. – Se você for pôr no olho da rua cada cara que chamar a Gina pra sair então vão precisar fazer uma reciclagem total de pessoal._

_Será que ele não sabe a hora de parar, não? ò.ó_

_Irritado, afastei o prato, totalmente sem apetite a essa altura._

_- Acho que está na hora de voltar para a feira._

_- Mas eu ainda não terminei de comer! – protestou._

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

- Vamos, Harry! – Com uma das mãos tentava puxá-lo e com a outra acenava para Luna e os outros. - Tchau, queridos, até amanhã!

- Para quê tanta pressa?

- Sexta-feira... Vinte seis de maio... Aniversário da minha mãe... Isso te lembra alguma coisa?

- São seis e meia ainda. A festa será às oito e meia.

- Às oito já temos que estar lá!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- E leva-se uma hora e meia para se arrumar?

- Quando se quer uma superprodução, sim.

- Mas você não precisa de uma _superprodução_ para ficar linda.

Eu sorri sem graça.

Quando chegamos no meu apartamento, deixei Harry na cozinha bebendo água e fui até meu quarto separar tudo o que iria precisar. Ao voltar para a sala, me deparei com ele em pé perto da janela.

- Harry! O que ainda faz aqui?! Já são quase sete!

- Está me expulsando?

- Estou!

Tentei empurrá-lo até a porta, mas ele era bem mais forte do que eu e nem saiu do lugar. Finalmente ele se mexeu e segurou meus pulsos, me fazendo recuar até encostar na parede.

- Quer testar a força, é?

Então, repentinamente, ele soltou minhas mãos e começou a me fazer cócegas nas costelas.

- Harry, pá... ra! – eu tentava dizer entre risos. – Pá... ra! Ha... Harry! Não faz... isso!

Poucos minutos depois, ele finalmente parou e eu tentei me afastar. Mas fui impedida por ele, que me agarrou por trás e começou a distribuir beijos pela minha nuca.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei num fio de voz.

Ele me fez ficar de frente para ele e me olhou intensamente. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto antes. Eu suspirei e ele me puxou.

- Pergunta errada. A pergunta certa seria: 'O que _pretende_ fazer?'.

Harry me puxou de encontro a ele e se inclinou lentamente até que nossos lábios se encontraram. O beijo que se seguiu era calmo. Devagar, sua língua pediu passagem entre meus lábios e então começou a explorar minha boca, intensificando o beijo sem perder o ritmo lento. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas.

- Desejei fazer isso o dia todo. – ele disse com os lábios colados nos meus.

Deixei escapar um sorriso.

Seus lábios depositaram beijos delicados pelo meu rosto até o meu pescoço. Senti suas mãos subirem pelas minhas costas por baixo da blusa. O contato da mão fria me fez despertar do estranho torpor em que estava.

- Harry. – murmurei. - Eu tenho que tomar banho.

- Ok, vamos tomar banho então. – disse com a boca encostada no meu ombro.

- Não '_nós'_! EU! – protestei, tentando afastá-lo. - Pára com isso!

- Eu só estou cobrando pelos favores do dia, ué!

- Harry! Estou falando sério!

Suspirando, ele se afastou um pouco, mas sem me soltar.

- Ok, estou indo. Mas depois da festa você não me escapa! – declarou.

- Prometo nem tentar. – Fiquei na ponta dos pés, segurei o rosto dele e o beijei. – Mas agora você está de saída.

- Te busco vinte para às oito, está bem?

Eu assenti.

Com as mãos no bolso caminhou até a mesa e depositou algo ali. Me deu um último beijo e saiu.

Me aproximei da mesa intrigada e fiquei mais intrigada ainda quando reconheci o objeto que ele havia deixado. Era uma das caixinhas que Harry comprou no outro dia. Ao abrir, me deparei com um lindo colar de prata com um pequeno pingente de esmeralda em forma de folha. Era simplesmente divino. E ia ficar perfeito com o vestido que eu havia comprado.

**x.X.x**

- Está parecendo uma fada. – Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido, me causando um arrepio.

O tecido verde fino era justo na região do busto e dali em diante caía solto, dando um certo ar etéreo ao vestido tomara-que-caia.

Eu estava radiante. Desde o início da festa que Harry não saía do meu lado pra nada. Agüentou firme até os olhares interrogativos dos meus irmãos.

- Acho que já bebeu o suficiente essa noite, mocinha. – ele me repreendeu, retirando o cálice da minha mão. – Vou ver se acho alguma bebida não-alcoólica pra você. – Quero você bem sóbria essa noite. – acrescentou próximo ao meu ouvido.

Não pude evitar sorrir ao vê-lo se afastar. Ele estava incrivelmente lindo. Estava sem os óculos, com lentes de contato, destacando os encantadores olhos verdes. O smoking assentou muito bem nele, deixando-o extremamente elegante.

- Não entendo porque o Harry tem que ficar grudado em você o tempo todo. – resmungou Rony, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Ele deve fazer isso para que as mulheres não voem em cima dele. – retruquei, enquanto observava intrigada Hermione derramar o resto de sua bebida em um vaso de plantas discretamente.

- Sei.

- Rony, poderia pegar uma bebida pra mim? – perguntou Mione mostrando o cálice vazio.

Eu já disse que adoro essa menina? n.n

- Por que não pediu ao Harry?

Ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar imperativo, que foi o suficiente para ele concordasse e fosse à caça de uma bebida. resmungando, mas foi.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! – ri.

- Tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade pra falar com você sem o Harry por perto. Pelo visto as coisas evoluíram, hein?

- É, acho que sim.

- Você acha?! Querida, ele não desgrudou de você nem um segundo na última hora! E você devia ver como ele olha pra você!

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Não fique me dando esperanças, Mi!

- Eu estou falando sério! – Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho sonhador, que era bastante atípico nela. - Vocês ficam tão perfeitos juntos!

- Harry está voltando. – avisei. – Vamos mudar de assunto.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo para falar, ele chegou e me estendeu um copo.

- O que é isso?

- É coquetel de pêssego. – Foi Mione quem respondeu. - Sem álcool.

- Pensou em tudo, hein, Mi?

- Foi idéia da Fleur. Estando grávida ela não deve beber nada alcoólico.

- Sua mãe está radiante. – Harry comentou olhando para a direção onde ela estava.

- Foi muito engraçado vê-la fingindo estar surpresa com a festa. – lembrou Hermione, rindo.

- _"Nossa, vocês me enganaram direitinho!"_ - imitei teatralmente, levando a mão desocupada ao peito. - _"Nem fazia idéia do que estavam aprontando!"_ Imagina então se fizesse!

- Do que estão rindo? - Rony se aproximou com cara de poucos amigos e entregou um copo à noiva.

- Rony, vamos ali falar com a Fleur, querido? Ainda não tive oportunidade de falar com ela.

Mione praticamente arrastou meu irmão para longe dali, que saiu lançando um olhar enviesado ao amigo.

- Qual o problema do seu irmão?

- Como se você não soubesse!

**x.X.x**

- Pra onde está me levando?

- Para casa.

- Mas você passou direto pela entrada que levava à minha casa...

- Nós vamos para a _minha _casa.

Eu fiquei quieta tentando digerir a idéia. Enquanto parecia que uma centena de borboletas dançantes deslizavam em minha barriga. Não sei se era de ansiedade ou resultado das várias taças de vinho que eu havia tomado.

Recostei a testa no vidro da janela e fiquei imóvel até ele entrar com o carro na garagem.. Desci do carro e bati a porta, mas quando fui andar, algo me puxou de volta. Era meu vestido que havia ficado preso na porta.

Rindo, Harry se aproximou para me ajudar.

- Tudo isso é nervosismo? – debochou, enquanto abria a porta e liberava meu vestido. – Pronto.

Eu comecei a andar ao lado dele com passos meio vacilantes. Ele respirou fundo e se virou para mim.

- Está bêbada. – acusou.

- Não estou, não. - Eu meneei a cabeça exageradamente, o que fez com que eu ficasse mais tonta. – Bem, talvez eu esteja um pouco. Mas ainda estou em pleno controle das minhas faculdades mentais.

- Isso eu ainda vou decidir. – resmungou, tirando a chave do bolso e abrindo a porta em seguida.

Assim que entrei na casa, descalcei as sandálias. Harry retirou a gravata, mas quando começou a tirar o paletó, eu me aproximei por trás e o ajudei. Me coloquei a sua frente e comecei a desabotoar a camisa, ansiosa por tocá-lo. Quando estava no terceiro botão, ele segurou minhas mãos e me beijou. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço, aprofundando o beijo.

Podia sentir seu coração batendo descompassado junto ao meu. Eu me afastei o suficiente para terminar de desabotoar a sua camisa e jogá-la longe. Acariciei o tórax super-definido do Harry, enquanto ele dava mordidinhas no meu pescoço.

Senti suas mãos descendo até encontrar a barra da saia do vestido. Tocaram minha pele e foram deslizando para cima, fazendo o vestido levantar. Deixei escapar um gemido quando ele passou um dedo pelo elástico da calcinha.

Eu me desvencilhei e o empurrei até que caísse sentado no sofá. Ele se ajeitou e eu me inclinei sobre ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Vagarosamente, fiz uma trilha, usando os lábios, a língua e os dentes, pelo seu tórax até chegar a barriga. Deslizei os dedos pelo cós da calça, arrancando-lhe um gemido. Quando comecei a abrir a calça, ele deteve minhas mãos e me puxou para seu colo.

- Minha vez.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei. – protestei, mas fui ignorada.

Enquanto beijava meu pescoço, Harry soltou meus cabelos e se afastou para me fitar.

- Assim está melhor. – sussurrou.

Juntou sua boca à minha com voracidade e levou as mãos às minhas costas para abrir o zíper do vestido. Quando este começou a deslizar, eu fiquei tensa.

- Relaxe. – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido.

Ele me beijou até que eu voltasse a descontrair e então começou a descer os lábios até meus seios, agora expostos. Eu me segurava em seus ombros com força, enquanto ele mordiscava e lambia, produzindo sensações que até então eu desconhecia.

Finalmente ele voltou a se apossar dos meus lábios e começou a me deitar no sofá. Só parou para terminar de tirar meu vestido.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele se livrou da calça e afastou minhas pernas, deitando-se sobre mim. Beijou meu pescoço, meus seios e minha barriga. Quando tentou descer mais, segurei seu rosto para impedi-lo. Ele compreendeu e voltou a se estender sobre mim.

Uma de suas mãos desceu pelo meu corpo até chegar ao meio das minhas pernas. Retirou minha lingerie e começou a mover ritmicamente dois dedos.

- Não... – comecei a protestar, mas fui calada com um beijo.

Logo minha mente estava atordoada demais para que eu protestasse. Fechei os olhos e arqueei o corpo, arfante, desejando que aquilo não acabasse nunca. Perdi a noção do tempo que se passou até que senti meu corpo estremecer de prazer.

Observei ávida Harry se erguer para se livrar da última peça de roupa e pegar um pequeno pacote de dentro do bolso da calça que estava jogada no chão. Colocou o preservativo, afastou minhas pernas e voltou a se deitar sobre mim.

Seus olhos exprimiam um desejo tão intenso que me fez estremecer. Ele pareceu ficar meio incerto.

- Se quiser parar...

Não importava se era apenas sexo. Pelo menos por uma noite da minha vida, eu o teria.

- Não. - Meneei a cabeça com força.

Ele abaixou o rosto e me beijou ardentemente, deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo até chegar aos quadris. Cuidadosamente, começou a me penetrar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu reprimia um gemido de dor, ele estacou ao encontrar a barreira e me olhou surpreso.

- Você nunca...?

Mordi os lábios, tímida, e sacudi a cabeça.

Ele pareceu ficar incerto por um instante e então sorriu, satisfeito. A luz da lua iluminou seu rosto lhe dando um ar místico.

- Você é _minha_. – disse passando um dedo sobre meus lábios. - Só minha.

_**§§§Continua§§§**_

* * *

_Olá, pessoas!!_

_É, eu sei q eu demorei mto!! Mas pra compensar a demora esse capítulo foi um pouquinho maior. n.n_

_**Carla Luísa:** Sério?? Aiii, brigada!! Fiquei mto feliz com a sua review!! Q bom q esteja gostando!! n.n_

_**Ari Duarte: **__Axo q esse aki foi ainda mais 'sexy', neh? Uhauhauh. Só q eu descobri q ñ levo mto jeito pra escrever essas coisas! Uahuahua Q bom q gostou! n.n To esperando vc atualizar sua fic, hein? XP_

_**Maria Lua:**__ Inconvenientes os dois, né? uahauhuahua. Realmente, sorte do Harry q o Rony seja meio 'lerdinh'o pra captar as coisas. Hehehe Será que ciúme justifica anti-profissionalismo? Acho que ñ, né? Mas a gnt dá um desconto pro Harry! n.n E agora falta mto pouco pra nos livrarmos da Changalinha! Muahahaha! XP_

_**Arthur Cadarn:**__Fico feliz q ainda esteja acompanhando e gostando! XD Mil perdões pela demora novamente! n.n'_

_**Bruni Chan:**__ Eu não tive culpa do Rony e a Mi chegarem logo nakela hora, eles foram por vontade própria, nem me consultaram! u.u' rsrrss Pode deixar q já estou pensando na morte dolorosa da Cho! XD_

_**Patty Potter Hard:**__ Gostou do amasso? Uahuahua Q bom q está gostando. Foi mal pela demora! n.n'_

_**Dark Fairy Seven:**__ Desculpa por não ter te mandado o cap antes. Mas como eu demorei mto pra escrever, estava ansiosa pra postar logo! Mil perdões!!_

_**Denise Rocha:**__ Fiquei mtoo feliz em saber q está amando a fic e q gostou dos diálogos!! Mto feliz msm!!_

_**Rafa Lilla:**__ Tah aí um capítulo um pokinho mais longo, em homenagem a vc!! XD Brigadão pela review!!_

_**Dessa Potter:**__ Se apaixonou?? Ai, q emoção!! Rsrss Brigada, viu? XD Realmente a Gin é mto sortuda! Aiai... heheh Demorei a postar, mas tah aí!_

_Mto obrigada pelas reviews!! Amei tds demais!! n.n_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_

_bjnhux_


	7. Capítulo 7: Decisões

**Ousada Conquista**

**Betada por Dark Fairy Seven.** (Brigada lindaaa!! n.n)

**Capítulo 7 – Decisões**

Sábado

Acordei lentamente com uma claridade incômoda. Pisquei um pouco antes de abrir os olhos e constatar que não estava no meu quarto. Um leve pavor ameaçou me dominar até que os acontecimentos da noite anterior me vieram à mente. Devagar, eu me virei na cama até encontrar um par de olhos verdes, me fitando perdido em pensamentos.

Ele me encarou por uns instantes, até que abriu um leve sorriso.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Eu apertava o lençol com força, me sentindo totalmente sem graça. Desviei o olhar dele para a janela, onde pude ver que o sol já estava alto. – Que horas são?

- Dez e quinze.

- O QUÊ?? – Ele riu. – Por que não me acordou?

- Você parecia um anjinho dormindo. Não queria perturbar seu sono.

O tom de voz dele era tão terno que cheguei a achar que nada havia mudado entre a gente, apesar do que havíamos feito. Só não saberia dizer se estava aliviada ou decepcionada.

Me sentei na cama, fazendo com que o lençol deslizasse, dando uma boa visão do meu corpo nu. Corando, rapidamente puxei-o de volta e lancei um olhar por cima do ombro para o Harry. Ele me olhava com luxúria, o que fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais vermelha.

- Temos que nos apressar.

Com um suspiro frustrado, ele se deixou cair de costas na cama. Eu me levantei levando o lençol junto.

- Ei! – protestou ao ficar descoberto e esplendorosamente nu.

Rindo discretamente, fui para o banheiro sem olhá-lo, apesar da vontade louca de observar aquele corpo perfeito à luz do dia. Minhas pernas doíam, tornando cada passo uma doce tortura, ao me fazer lembrar de tudo que havíamos feito. E realmente havíamos feito muito durante quase toda à noite.

Tinha sido tudo tão perfeito, tão certo. Mas agora as dúvidas vinham com força para me assombrar. Não que eu estivesse arrependida. De jeito nenhum. Se tivesse oportunidade de voltar no tempo e mudar aquela noite, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia sofrer no futuro eu faria tudo exatamente do mesmo jeito. Assim, independente do que viesse a acontecer, eu teria aquela doce lembrança comigo.

Os beijos, a ternura misturada com desejo, os toques, a risada, os gemidos, os sussurros... tudo havia contribuído para que aqueles momentos se tornassem inesquecíveis.

Quando acabei de tomar banho, encontrei Harry na cozinha, recostado na pia. Ele indicou a mesa, onde estavam as torradas, o patê e uma jarra de suco. Caminhei até a cadeira, meio insegura, sobre o olhar atento dele.

- Vamos passar na sua casa a caminho da feira.

Automaticamente passei a mão pelo vestido amassado, tentando em vão alisá-lo um pouco.

- Preciso mesmo trocar de roupa.

Ele apenas assentiu com o olhar pensativo. De repente o clima havia ficado tenso e eu finalmente sentia o peso de ir para a cama com um amigo. Ele provavelmente estava pensando no que havia feito e a partir de agora seria complicado continuar a amizade do mesmo jeito que era antes.

Harry terminou de tomar seu suco e depositou o copo na pia.

- Vou tomar banho.

E saiu da cozinha me deixando ali com uma sensação muito incômoda.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Desde que saímos de casa naquela manhã, o clima entre a gente estava estranho. O desconforto que havia se instalado era quase palpável.

Durante a semana, eu esqueci completamente da Cho, não senti a mínima falta dela. Quanto mais Gina tentava me ajudar a analisar meus sentimentos, mais eu percebia que meu relacionamento com a Cho era como todos os outros que havia tido até então. Algo temporário, momentâneo. A paixão existira sim. Mas nunca passara disso. Seria um erro levar a diante aquele relacionamento sabendo que não teria futuro. Quanto a isso eu estava absolutamente convicto.

Confesso que havia planejado a noite anterior. Desde o momento em que abri os olhos na sexta-feira, sabia como terminaria aquele dia. Ao mesmo tempo que fazer amor com Gina foi magnífico, foi também assustador. Fez brotar algo dentro de mim que eu não saberia descrever. Algo grandioso e completamente novo para mim. E a compreensão de que havia levado para cama a garota que era praticamente minha irmã mais nova, me fez me sentir um cafajeste.

Gina merecia alguém que lhe oferecesse segurança e estabilidade. Não alguém como eu, que sempre acaba arrumando um jeito de fugir de seus relacionamentos. Só que talvez eu pudesse mudar. Por ela eu poderia mudar. Mas e se eu acabasse magoando-a?

Eu não sabia o que fazer em relação a ela, ou o que seria da gente dali em diante, mas me sentia de certa forma culpado e ao mesmo tempo inseguro. Eu não tinha como saber o que ela estava pensando nem como estava se sentindo e nem ao menos sabia o que eu mesmo estava sentindo. Mas eu sabia que precisava falar algo, antes que aquela agonia me sufocasse.

Observei Gina que conversava animadamente com uma mulher. Logo ela se afastou sendo substituída por Dino que se pôs a preencher uma ficha de pedidos. Aproveitei para me aproximar da ruiva. Toquei de leve em seu braço, fazendo-a se virar para mim.

- Gina, o que acha de irmos almoçar agora? – Como havíamos chegado tarde na exposição, não saímos para almoçar no horário normal. Na verdade, eu nem estava com fome, apenas queria ficar um pouco a sós com ela.

- Estou sem fome, Harry.

- Eu também, mas eu acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre ontem à...

- Olá, Harry. – A voz forçadamente doce da Cho invadiu meus ouvidos. Me virei lentamente, desejando de todo coração que estivesse tendo "ilusões auditivas". – Surpreso em me ver?

Cho estava estonteante como sempre. Foi quase inevitável correr os olhos pelo seu corpo. Apesar do corpo perfeito, seus olhos me pareceram tão desprovidos de emoção se comparados com os olhos cheios de vida da ruiva que havia me proporcionado momentos incríveis.

- Surpreso não é bem a palavra que eu usaria. – disse para mim mesmo, mas num tom suficientemente alto para que ela ouvisse.

- Feliz, então?

Seria melhor não responder o que estava pensando em dizer.

Ela se aproximou, andando de maneira sedutora e passou os braços pelos meus ombros. Com o rosto bem próximo ao meu, passou a mão pelo meu queixo e lábios.

- Sei que tem até amanhã de prazo para me dar a resposta, querido, mas não pude agüentar mais sabendo que estaria aqui sentindo minha falta.

Contive firmemente a vontade de afastá-la de mim.

- Na verdade, com toda correria da feira, não tive tempo de... bem...

- Telefonar? – sugeriu ela, ao me ver hesitar.

Olhei ao redor e vi Gina com expressão impenetrável perdida em seus pensamentos. Era visível que estava incomodada pelo fato de Cho estar ali. Só não sabia se ela estava assim por sentir remorso ou por ciúmes.

- Espere um minuto. – Eu afastei os braços da morena, delicadamente e andei até a Gin com passos meio incertos.

- Gina, eu preciso sair, mas...

- Ok, Harry. – Ela me fitou de maneira inexpressiva. – Podemos nos virar sem você.

É claro que eles podiam, e eu sabia disso. Mas não era com isso que estava preocupado. Me aproximei mais e abaixei o tom de voz.

- Gin, eu sinto...

- Não se preocupe. – ela me interrompeu – O que aconteceu não muda nada entre nós. – ela deu um sorriso sereno. - Nós somos adultos e podemos lidar com isso.

Aquilo me incomodou. Ela falava como se não tivesse acorrido nada demais, como se fosse normal dormir com um amigo e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. E isso me irritou profundamente. A noite anterior não foi algo banal.

Talvez ela pudesse fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas eu não. Nunca.

Notei que Cho nos observava com uma expressão compenetrada. Provavelmente havia percebido algo, e isso não me incomodou.

Coloquei a mão em seu cotovelo e a guiei para fora do Centro, parando só quando chegamos ao estacionamento.

- O que faz aqui, Cho? – tentei ser o mais educado possível, mas no fundo estava aborrecido. Será que ela não poderia ter escolhido uma hora pior para aparecer, não?

- Eu vim aqui porque queria te ver.

- Achei que meu prazo seria até amanhã.

- E é. Não vim te pressionar. Só queria te ver. Senti muito sua falta nessa semana, Harry.

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, ela já estava pendurada em meu pescoço com a boca colada a minha e pressionando sensualmente o corpo no meu. Com um pouco de dificuldade, consegui fazê-la me soltar. Segurei suas mãos para que ela não tentasse mais me tocar.

- Isso não está certo.

Ela se desvencilhou das minhas mãos, com certa repulsa, e apertou a alça da bolsa com força.

- Você está dormindo com ela, não é? – rosnou Cho. Ela estava com os olhos frios apertados e os dentes cerrados. – Eu mal viro às costas e você já leva sua amiguinha sonsa para a cama?!

- Ela não é sonsa. – protestei.

- Ah, claro que não! A sonsa sou eu, não é? – ela disse sarcástica.

Eu meneei a cabeça.

- Cho, entenda que...

- Está bem, Harry. – ela me cortou. – Eu esqueço sua traição desde que corte qualquer tipo de contato com a Weasley.

Eu cerrei os punhos, irritado.

- Se não se lembra, nós trabalhamos na mesma empresa, então seria muito difícil.

- Pelo que me consta, vocês são de setores diferentes.

- Mas às vezes precisamos trabalhar em conjunto.

- Você pode colocar alguém para te representar quando tiver que trabalhar com o departamento dela. – Ela deu um suspiro teatral. – É isso, Harry. Eu aceito me casar com você, se não voltar mais a ver a _Ginevra_.

- Você não deveria receber um pedido antes de dizer se aceita ou não?

- O que quer dizer? – ela fez uma careta engraçada.

- Eu não fiz o pedido.

Ela piscou várias vezes, incrédula.

- Está dizendo que vai jogar fora um relacionamento firme de seis meses por causa de umas noites de sexo selvagem com aquela mosca morta?

- Não fale assim da Gin. – "_Ela é muito mais mulher que você."_ Tive vontade de dizer. Respirei fundo para me acalmar e me concentrar no que tinha a dizer. – Eu não te amo, Cho.

Ela deu uma risada cínica.

- E ama a Weasley, é isso?

- Deixe Gin fora disso. O assunto aqui é eu e você. Ou melhor, _era_, porque nosso relacionamento acabou. – dizendo isso, deu um passo atrás, a fim de aumentar a distância entre nós.

- Não pode terminar assim comigo! – ela protestou, emburrada.

- Na realidade, quem acabou com nosso namoro foi você, domingo passado, quando declarou que ou eu aceitava me casar ou então não nos veríamos mais.

Ela deu um sorriso nervoso, enquanto dava passos incertos em minha direção.

- Você não considerou aquilo de forma literal, não é?

- Considerei sim. E afinal de contas eu tenho que te agradecer por ter me feito repensar sobre meus sentimentos. – Ela tentou me tocar novamente, mas eu a repeli. – Eu não te amo e não quero passar o resto da minha vida com você.

Os olhos dela brilharam de fúria e eu achei que ela fosse avançar para cima de mim. Por sorte ela era orgulhosa demais para recorrer à agressão física. Em poucos segundos havia se recomposto e me fitou com o queixo erguido e um olhar cortante.

- Muito bem. Fique com sua _amada_ Weasley, mas quando se cansar de _brincar_ com ela, não venha me procurar, porque vai ser tarde demais.

A tentativa dela de ser superior era tão ridícula, que eu cheguei até a sentir pena dela.

- Eu não vou. – disse apenas.

Eu não ia procurá-la. Não ia brincar com a Gin. E não ia me cansar dela jamais.

Com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, Cho se afastou rebolando exageradamente e batendo os pés, ocasionando uma cena cômica. Isso foi o suficiente para me devolver o bom humor. Voltei para o estande com um sorriso radiante no rosto, que infelizmente não foi bem interpretado pela ruiva.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Como de costume, voltei para casa de carona com Harry. Eu preferia não aceitar, mas também não queria deixar transparecer o quanto estava triste.

Quando a Cho apareceu na exposição, eu senti como se tivessem me cortado em pedaços, mas o pior foi quando Harry voltou com um imenso sorriso estampado no rosto. Depois disso foi quase impossível me manter confiante e sorridente pelo resto da tarde. Isso havia esgotado completamente minhas energias.

- De manhã quando viemos ao seu apartamento, acho que esqueci meu celular. – ele disse estacionando o carro próximo ao meu prédio.

- Mas eu vi você com ele na feira. – lembrei.

Ele fez uma careta e pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Ah, não. Aquele era do Dino.

- Hum. Certo. Quer que eu traga aqui para você?

- Não é necessário, eu vou buscar.

- Ok.

Nós descemos do carro e entramos no prédio. Sinceramente, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha para recobrar minhas forças e colocar para fora todas as lágrimas que havia retido durante o dia. Me consolei com o fato de que ele só pegaria o celular e logo iria embora, me deixando sozinha para me afogar em minha própria auto-piedade.

Assim que acendi a luz da sala, passei os olhos pelo ambiente, mas nem sinal do _bendito_ aparelho.

- Onde você o deixou?

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e retirou o celular do bolso. Eu olhei do aparelho para ele, confusa.

- Eu só queria falar com você. – se justificou.

- É realmente necessário?

- Absolutamente.

- Se for sobre o que eu estou pensando, eu prefiro não conversar.

- Sobre ontem à noite.

- Não precisamos falar disso. Vamos esquecer o que...

- É por causa dele, não é? – ele me interrompeu com a cara fechada.

Eu o fitei de olhos arregalados, sem entender do que ele estava falando.

- _Dele_ quem?

- O imbecil de quem você gosta.

Deixei escapar um gemido.

- Outra vez esse assunto?

Me virei de costas pronta para me afastar, mas ele me puxou de volta pelo braço.

- Você poderia ao menos me ouvir?

Eu suspirei e cruzei os braços, fazendo com que ele me soltasse.

- Não precisa me explicar nada, Harry. Não quero suas desculpas. Culpe a bebida, culpe os hormônios, culpe o quiser, se isso te faz se sentir melhor. Nós fomos inconseqüentes ontem, mas isso não precisa prejudicar nossa amizade. Apenas esqueça o que aconteceu, está bem? Ou então considere como sua despedida de solteiro.

Dessa vez quando eu comecei a me afastar ele não me segurou, apenas deu uma risada um tanto melancólica, antes de falar:

- Eu não posso ter uma despedida de solteiro se não vou me casar.

Eu estaquei e me voltei lentamente, tentando assimilar o que tinha ouvido.

- O que disse?

- Eu não vou me casar. E devo isso a você.

Ele estava me culpando pelo fim do relacionamento dele? Será que a Cho havia descoberto que dormimos juntos? O sentimento de culpa começou a crescer em meu peito. Eu o amava mais que tudo nesse mundo e exatamente por isso o que mais queria era que ele fosse feliz.

- Eu sinto muito se ela descobriu, Harry. Se eu puder fazer algo para ajudar...

- Você não entendeu. – Ele meneou a cabeça parecendo frustrado e em seguida passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto típico de nervosismo. – Você me ajudou a entender certas coisas. Eu não amo a Cho e não poderia me casar com ela.

Eu não sabia se deveria rir ou chorar. Estava aliviada por saber que ele não mais se casaria com a Cho. Ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que pensar. Será que agora eu teria uma chance de conquistá-lo? Com certeza depois daquela noite ele não me via mais como irmãzinha.

- Fico feliz... – eu pigarreei tentando imprimir mais firmeza a voz. – por ter te ajudado.

Harry andou até mim, parando cerca de meio metro à minha frente.

- Eu sinto muito por ter me aproveitado de você.

Eu bufei, impacientemente.

- Você não se aproveitou de mim, Harry. Eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

- Mas você estava bêbada. E era... virgem.

- Eu não estava bêbada, só um pouco tonta! Não fale como se eu fosse uma garotinha ingênua que foi seduzida pelo cara mal.

Ele abriu a boca para contestar, mas eu fui mais rápida.

- Me faça um favor, Harry? Esqueça o que aconteceu, ok? Passe uma borracha e siga sua vida.

Ele apenas me olhou por alguns instantes, intensamente. Ele deu um passo a frente e eu recuei, me chocando com a mesa.

- Talvez você possa esquecer, mas eu não posso.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ou até mesmo assimilar o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, ele já havia quebrado a pequena distância entre nós.

- Eu não posso e nem quero esquecer. – ele murmurou um segundo antes de capturar meus lábios em um beijo feroz.

Ele pousou as mãos nas minhas costas e me pressionou mais contra seu corpo. Eu deixei escapar um gemido e o abracei pelo pescoço, afundando as mãos em seus cabelos. Tê-lo novamente tão perto de mim era tão reconfortante que eu nem conseguia pensar em mais nada. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da minha blusa e pousou-as em minha cintura. Aos poucos o beijo foi perdendo a ferocidade e se tornando mais lento e apaixonado. Sem afastar a boca da minha, ele me ergueu e me colocou sentada na beirada da mesa, ficando no meio das minhas pernas. Começou a acariciar minhas coxas por baixo da saia, provocando uma revolução no meu baixo-ventre. Sem pensar, levei minhas mãos ao primeiro botão da camisa dele, mas ele se afastou ofegante e apoiou a testa na minha. Seus olhos estavam indecifráveis e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Pousei as mãos no meu colo e baixei os olhos, corando sobre a intensidade do seu olhar. Ele afastou o rosto e ergueu meu queixo.

– Eu preciso de você, Gin. – sua voz soou baixa e profunda.

Pude perceber pelo seu tom de voz que não era só necessidade física. Era muito mais que isso.

Com o coração batendo loucamente em meu peito pela excitação e pela alegria, eu desci da mesa e o abracei pela cintura, recostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu te amo, Harry. – disse com a voz abafada.

Mais uma vez ele me fez erguer o rosto.

- Como amigo?

Eu meneei a cabeça com força.

- Não.

Ele sorriu.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Eu ri bobamente, me sentindo como uma adolescente que recebia o primeiro pedido de namoro, do garoto mais popular da escola.

Me afastei dele, fazendo a cara mais inocente que consegui.

- Você precisa pedir aos meus pais.

Ele soltou um gemido sofrido e me puxou para junto dele.

- Seus pais eu consigo enfrentar, mas seus irmãos...

Eu ri novamente e o beijei. Ele me ergueu do chão e eu o envolvi com minhas pernas. Fomos assim até o quarto, sem que ele parasse de me beijar no rosto, na boca e no pescoço. Com um pouco de dificuldade, finalmente chegamos à minha cama, onde ele me depositou.

- O que acha de se mudar para minha casa? – perguntou com os lábios descendo pelo meu pescoço.

- O quê? – eu não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para me fitar. Em seus olhos brilhava convicção misturada com paixão e ternura.

- Quer morar comigo?

- Não é cedo demais pra isso?

Harry acariciou meu rosto delicadamente.

- Demorei demais para te descobrir. Não quero mais ter que ficar longe de você. Nem por um segundo. – disse a última frase com os lábios colados nos meus.

Eu nunca havia imaginado que tanta felicidade fosse possível. Bem ali junto a mim, estava o homem que havia amado a maior parte da minha vida e agora eu finalmente podia chamá-lo de meu. As lágrimas que eu havia reprimido durante àquela tarde começaram a escorrer pela minha face sem pudor. Ao perceber, Harry se afastou e me lançou um olhar agoniado. A fim de tranqüilizá-lo, eu abri meu melhor sorriso. Os magníficos olhos verdes voltaram a brilhar, acompanhando o doce sorriso em seus lábios.

Ele se inclinou lentamente sobre mim até que nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar.

- Eu te amo, ruiva.

**§§§Fim?§§§**

_**N/A**: Antes de tudo, gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pela imensa demora. Eu estava meio atolada por conta dos testes e das provas, mas depois foi por falta de inspiração mesmo. Eu tentei escrever mesmo assim, mas ficou péssimo, então resolvi dar um tempo para clarear as idéias. E acho que deu certo._

_Gostei de escrever esse capítulo. Só espero que ele não esteja muito ruim. Sei que o final poderia ter ficado melhor, masss fiz o melhor que pude. Pode ser que futuramente haja um epílogo, mas não prometo nada._

_Apesar de ter sido uma fic beeem água-com-açúcar, foi muito bom escrevê-la. E fiquei muito feliz por ter bastante gente acompanhando, o que me surpreendeu. Foi curtinha, eu sei, mas esse era exatamente meu plano inicial. Acho que eu não sirvo pra escrever fics longas. XD _

_Para os fãs de HXG, eu recomendo as fics "**Um Hipócrita Em Minha Vida**" da **Ari Duarte** e "**Maninho**" da **Ara Potter**. As duas são perfeitas, não deixem de ler!! (Vocês vão achá-las em meus favoritos)_

_Para quem tbm gosta de DracoXGina, minha próxima fic provavelmente vai ser deles._

_**Anna Weasley Potter**: Oii!! Ahh eu fico tão feliz qndo sei de mais alguém q está acompanhando a fic!! Adorei sua review! Gostou desse capítulo??_

_**Maria Lua**: ausuhauhsus Nem é possessivo, neh? Q bom q gostou da noite deles! Eu quase mudei aquele final de capítulo, mas acabei deixando. Fikei feliz q tenha gostado!! E amei sua review!! _

_**Ari Duarte**: Lokinhaa di my life!! Obrigada por ser compreensiva e entender as minhas demoras! XP Harry possessivo?? Que isso, magina! Auhsauhsua Vou sentir falta das suas reviews!! Mto msm! Vou ver até se escrevo outra HG só pra vc deixar review!! Aushuahusa Minha fã?! O.O NOSSA! Q privilégio!! ç.ç Bem, a gnt se encontra pelo MSN ou na sua fic, neh? E vê se ñ demora a postar, hein?! Te adoro!! XD_

_**Carla Luísa**: Nahhh, q ótimo q gostou do capítulo!! Espero q goste do final! Mil perdões pela demora, ok? _

_**Pandora Potter**: auhsuhaushua Fikei super feliz q tenha gostado do capítulo! XD Eu to lendo sua fic, viu? Não demore a atualizar, ok? P_

_**Ara Potter:** Eii, faz tempo q ñ nos falamos no MSN! / Mto brigada pelos elogios, fiquei lisonjeada! Eu fiquei mto tentada a acatar sua sugestão do Harry chutar a Cho de verdade! Mas o Harry é mto bonzinho pra fazer algo assim! auhsuahuhs To lendo sua fic e to adorando!! Atualiza logo!!_

_**Mickky**: Nahhh q bom q gostou da fic!! Espero q tenha gostado do final tbm! _

_**RaFa Lima**: auhauhsus Axou a fic envolvente? Não sabe o qnto eu fiko feliz!! Tbm fikei feliz por ter gostado do cap 6!!_

_**Bruni Chan**: Nooosssssaaa, fikei feliz DEMAIS com a sua review! Mto msm!! Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo pelo menos metade do q gostou do outro! XD_

_**Patty Potter Hard**: Finalmente a Cho foi pastarr! Espero que tenha gostado do final!! Desculpe pela demora, viu??_

_**Nex Potter**: Olá, nova leitora!! Bem, a caixinha era do colar que o Harry deu pra Gi no cap 6. Fikei mtoo feliz q tenha gostado da fic!! ç.ç Desculpe pela demora, ok?_

_**Juli-chan**: Qnto tempo, mininaa!! Que ótimo q gostou do capítulo!! Espero q tbm tenha gostado do final!! Bjxx_

_**Didis**: Nahhh q bom q gostou!! Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo!! XD_

_**Nay Black**: Mto obrigadaaa!! Adorei sua review!! Uhaushuahsua Vc ñ viajou mto! Rsrsrs Mulher apaixonada q é boba msm! Aceita cada coisa... T.T Algo mto parecido com o q vc mencionou jah aconteceu com a anta aki. Uhauhsuahua. Qndo eu li sua review me deu até vontade de alongar a fic, mas axo q ela já deu td o q tinha pra dar, e o planejado era ter exatamente sete capítulos, então fiquei por aki msm! Espero q ñ tenha se decepcionado! XP_

_**Dessa Potter**: Gostou?? ç.ç Que ótimo!! Harry colocou moral, né? u.u Pronto, finalmente as coisas se acertaram! Te digo a msm coisa q disse pra Nay, espero q esse final ñ tenha te decepcionado!!_

_**Gaby Branco**: Tbm escreve em primeira pessoa?? Nahhh eu qro ler suas fics!! XD Adorei sua review!! Eitaa, fikei mto feliz q tenha gostado dakele capítulo, eu nem ia colokar akele final pq sou péssima pra escrever cenas hots, mas dpois de alguns consertos básicos, resolvi deixar. Foi ótimo saber q teve gnt q gostou!! XD Sua review foi outra q me deu vontade de estender a história, mas não tinha mais o q inventar, já que tinha alcançado o objetivo principal! Rsrsrs Espero q tenha gostado ao menos um pokinho desse final! _

**Adorei cada review recebida ao longo da fic! Todas foram mto importantes pra mim!!**

**Muito obrigada a vocês que acompanharam a fic, àqueles que mandaram reviews e aos q não mandaram tbm! Fiquei feliz demais com as reviews do capítulo seis, já que ultrapassaram todas as minhas expectativas!**

**Estou meio triste por acabar a fic, e com certeza vou sentir mta falta de vcs! Tava ateh qrendo escrever outra HG só pra não perder o contato com vcs! XD Mas por enquanto acho que só sai DG msm. Rsrsrs**

****

Se quiserem manter contato, dar sugestões, críticas, dizer "oi", ou qualquer coisa assim, me add no MSN: tati (underline) smv (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Espero reencontrá-los em breve! **

**Deixem reviews dizendo o q axaram, ok? Só ñ peguem mto pesado! XP As pessoas que deixarem reviews anônimas por favor, deixem o e-mail pra eu poder responder, ok?**

**Ateh a próxima!!**


End file.
